Riddler's Assistant-Won't Back Down
by CrimsonWords
Summary: After the ordeal of surviving Morgana, Riddle has more trouble dealing with the changes from the Blood Pool. Problem is that she's craving sugar because her blood cells are eating the glucose in her body. Besides buying huge bags of chocolate, Riddler is captured by a very old foe from the past. It's Riddle's turn to save him, but can she before her own blood devours her alive? #3
1. Chapter 1

Riddler's Assisstant-Won't Back Down

(A Batman Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: GIMME ME CHOCOLATE! (Riddle's Narrative)

"...Okay then. You broke in here. My billion dollar company that sells the most dangerous weapons and is part of the underground drug trade... And all you wanted to steal... was chocolate." said the crime lord Black Mask.

"Heh heh, yeah I hear you guys sell the best chocolate in Gotham." I said.

They caught me snooping around for chocolate and now I'm on my knees while my hands are handcuffed behind my back. "You do realize you can just buy chocolate in a gas station or a grocery store right? Well actually now a days they pretty much sell chocolate anywhere."

"HA! YOU ARE HIDING CHOCOLATE FROM ME!"

"I AM NOT!

"Where is your boss?! Apparently Riddler hasn't been keeping a tight leash on ya!"

"Dude I'm his partner. I can pretty much do whatever I want. I am an equal to the villain world after all. Now... GIMMIE CHOCOLATE!"

"... I'm calling Riddler to come get you."

Suddenly the lights shut off. You see, ever since I was blind and killed those Werewolves back at Fairy Tale Lasting's. I can see in the dark whenever I choose. "What's happening?!" said one of his men.

Black Mask said, "Is this you're doing?"

"Not me. Maybe it's the Batman."

"Don't screw with me Riddle!"

"Oh yeah let's play riddles! That sounds fun right now! Riddle me this! What's black and rubbery just waiting to crack?"

"Why you!"

"Batman throwing a punch at you."

I quickly broke free from my handcuffs and caught the fist of justice. "Light's please." I said into the tiny microphone that's hidden behind my tie. The lights came back on thanks to Riddler. Showing Batman in front of me.

"What the?!" said Black Mask, "How did you-,"

"Easy." I said, "I can see in the dark. Just like Batman here. Oh by the way Batman do you have any chocolate on you?"

"What?"

"(Sigh), typical."

I elbowed him in the chest, kneed him in the stomach, and flip him over as he landed onto Black Mask's desk. "I'm sure you guys can handle him from here on out. Good luck to you guys."

I press the button on my belt and transported into the shotgun seat of Riddler's car. I asked him, "You got it?"

"Yeah I got it. Thanks for distracting them by the way. That gimme chocolate act was funny."

"What act?"

"... Wasn't the whole gimme chocolate thing just a ruse?"

"You mean you don't have chocolate?"

"No."

"(Sigh)! Take me to a gas station store. I NEED CHOCOLATE!"

…

While working on a double-bladed staff that once you pierced into the body you can just break off part of the metal and leave it in there then it grow back another blade. I was eating a bar of Snickers. I was in the laboratory room where Riddler and I go to invent things. This spear is one of my newest ones. "Oh man this chocolate is so good." I said after I took another bite.

I don't know why but I've been craving chocolate lately. I've been grouchy, irritated, and not even hungry but yet I crave sweets. Even Godiva chocolate cake. Oh and believe me when I say this but it's the most delicious cake I could have. "Riddle."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" I hide my Snickers from him.  
>"I wasn't... Never mind. Take a look at this real quick."<p>

I came over to see the object we've stolen. It's a tube of some sorts that has glowing particles. "After studying it, I see that Black Mask has been harvesting particles that makes lasers. This is what he's gonna sell to other criminals. Once you drink this you'll become a living laser."

"Is it even safe?"

"Tch, I'm not gonna try it. Black Mask doesn't even know about these. That's why he hired us to investigate. What we have here could be just a prototype. But there was a case full of them."

"And you took the case right?"

"Right. They'll probably figure that we were there but not right away. They have their hands too full with Batman."

"Or Black Mask is already in Arkham and can't be helped anymore. But I do know he's hiding a stash of chocolate somewhere in that office of his."

"Yeah what is with you and chocolate lately?"

"No idea. But I've been craving for them like crazy."

"... Let me take your blood sample real quick."

He grab the material for the process as he took a little blood sample from me. He analyzed it as he said, "I thought so. You're blood is consuming sugar awfully fast. It's not just the chocolate you crave. You crave sugar so your blood could consume."

"Man I thought these side effects stopped!"

"Whatever that blood pool has done to you. It's making you go through a change."

"I don't believe this."

I took another bite into my Snickers bar. "Thing is you can't eat candy and all that junk alone. You have to eat other foods and it seems that it's not going to be easy."

"Of course not. It'll probably wear off in the meantime."

After I was done eating the Snicker bar I was gonna head out to grab another one. But Riddler stop me for a second as he said, "Eat something else. There's plenty of sugar in almost anything."

"Heh heh, right."

Man I hope Mark doesn't notice this habit.

…

Mark was looking at me eating Reese's cups from a big bag. We were about to play the game Slender Man multiplayer with Bob and Wade. Even Bob and Wade were looking at me eating all this chocolate. Man if I don't eat something healthy I might get gingivitis. Mark said, "That's an awfully big bag of Reese's, Coraline. Aren't you gonna share?"

"Sure just don't eat all of them."

He just laughed as he dug his hand to grab a handful of Reese's. I wanted to stab his hand so I could get them back but I restrained myself. "Okay so let's see how this will go." said Bob.

"Alright baby." I said, "Let's get it on!"

We got into the game as we have to look for eight pages at least before the Slender Man get's us. "So how have you guys been?" asked Wade.

"We're doing fine." said Mark. "Coraline here has been on a chocolate spree though."

"It's not my fault that they're so good." said Coraline.

"Wow, I like really don't remember you eating sweets." said Bob.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well you know it's been forever we've haven't seen you, you're mysterious most of the time so we don't even know if you even like human food."

"Tch, how ridiculous."

"Ah! He's there he's there!" panicked Wade.

"Run fool!" I said.

"Ha! I got a page!" said Mark, "Whoa! Now he's in front of me! AH!" he made his character run from it with the one page collected.

"Okay he's sure had upgraded his look." I said. It's been a while I've haven't played Slender Man. Even though he's just a unhuman being wearing a suit, has long arms, and no face. He's one hell of a scary dude.

…

I woke early as I got dress and headed to the Hideout on my skateboard. But the thing was, once I exit from my apartment. I bump into someone who I've known for a while. "Whoa! Are you okay Coraline?" said the famous YouTuber, Nostalgia Critic, aka, Doug Walker. Great more people I know are just pouring into Gotham!

"Yeah I'm fine! What are you doing here in Gotham?!" I asked.

"I'm here to do that review together about the Ironman Armored Adventures series."

Oh yeah, I've totally forgotten that we were suppose to do that review about it for YouTube. I've seen it already so Doug and I thought we should do a movie review about it. Man I've been busy so often that I can't believe I've forgotten about that. (Sigh) and that only means more trouble for me. I said, "Oh yeah, sorry Doug I've totally forgotten all about that. I've been pretty busy lately."

"So I can see. You're heading somewhere?"

"Yeah, to a client of mine. I build technology for them in any kind they need."

"Oh yeah you've told me about that. I can come back if you like."

"Cool, I'll meet you tonight back here okay?"

"What time?"

"How's 7 to you? I can even bring dinner."

"That's fine."

"Great see ya later."

"Kay bye."

I quickly left as I rode off to the hideout.

…

Once I came into the hideout suddenly a green orb was toss right at me! I caught it flawlessly as I see that it was sort of soft. It's clear and almost jello looking. I look at Riddler who toss it to me as he said, "Eat that, it'll help with that sugar problem of yours."  
>"Tch, and hey Riddler Diddle to you too."<p>

"Heh, hey Riddle Diddle. Come into the lab, I think you'll like what I invented."

Once he went inside the lab I took a quick bite into the green orb that tasted sour and sweet. It's my favorite flavor, green apple. I drop my skateboard and back pack to the side as I rush over to the lab. He was holding a thick sword that seems to be connected as I see these horizontal line on it. He was holding it with mechanical gloves though. Almost looks like my ghost glove I invented.

"Let's go to the training room so I can show you what it can really do." he said.

"Okay."

We walked into the training room where he set up a wooden body target hanged up from the pole. He backed up at lest 10 paces from it as he said, "Watch, you don't want to miss this."

He activated the sword by twisting the hilt as it sparked with that glowing stuff that we stole. He swung the sword that's aiming at the target and the sword broke apart! It was still connected though with a strong wire as it destroyed the wooden body into pieces! He jerked it back as the sword put itself back together. I was totally amazed what just happened. I said, "No way! You created a laser sword!"

"Yup! I gotta say this is the most dangerous invention I have made yet."

"So how much did you have to use the laser particles for it?" I asked.

"Only one, and it's lasting for a good while now."

"Wow, may I?"

"Sure, but you have to put the gloves on or else you'll probably get hurt."

"Right."

He laid it down and took off the gloves so I can put them on. I pick up the sword and swung it as it separated it again. "Wow this sword can extend pretty far."

"It can extend for 2 blocks."

"Damn."

I jerk it back as it became a full sword again. "This is so cool."

"Sure is. Hold on real quick."

He went out of the training room real fast as he came back with the sheath for this dangerous sword. Once it was covered he said, "Okay it's fine to touch it now. It's off." I gave it to him as I took off the gloves. "That's some mighty fine work you've done Riddler."

"Thank you."

I took out the green apple orb and continue eating it. "So what is this then? Is it really suppose to help me?"

"You consume the green orb once a day. It has plenty of sugar in it so it'll keep your blood at bay from eating all of your sugar in your body. I don't know how long this of yours will last but I hope not too long. You need to eat other foods besides chocolate."

"Awww, thanks Riddler. So how many of these did you make?"

"Ten for now but I'll make another batch tonight."

"Kay.

"So what's in it?"

"Sugar obviously but more of all, green apples along with a serum to slow down your blood count. It won't really effect your body such as feeling sick, dizzy, or tired. It's just to make your blood act normally."

"Again thanks Riddler."

"No problem.

"Okay the plan for tomorrow night. We're going back to Black Mask's headquarters. He told us he wants to do more investigations that's been going on in his labs."

"And he doesn't even know who is creating this stuff?"

"Nope, not a clue. He has many scientist working there that it'll be hard to narrow down who."

"But not for us. Tch, this is going to be a piece of cake... Cake sounds good about now."

"No eat the orbs. No sweets for you until the effects wore off."

"Oh before I forget. Another friend of mine as arrived in Gotham."

"Another one?!"

"It's temporary though. He's a famous YouTuber like me. He mostly does movie reviews but also shows. I do a lot of reviews with shows mostly. So we decided to do a review together for this one show called Iron Man Armoured Adventures."

"Iron Man Armoured Adventures? Oh yeah wait a second. Isn't that a cartoon show that I've one time saw you watched?"

"Yeah. It was not too bad of a show really. I've actually became a fan of it. But also the opening song is really catchy."

"I know. Ever since you watched it I happen to find myself singing the theme song."

"Trap on the edge of an endless game"

"His teenage life will never be the same."

"In a dangerous world where he understands."

"Cause he's-"

"-IIIIROOON MAN!" We both sang that last part. "Man I love that song."

"Yes a song of a super hero."

"So, villains could have their favorite super hero too you know."

"Ha ha! You silly assistant you." he ruffled my hair as he brought the weapon back to the lab. I wonder, with the right equipment and all. I can actually build myself an Iron Man suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Does Two YouTubers Plus One Criminal Equals To?

I came back to my apartment with pizza and a 2 liter soda as I see Doug already waiting outside the door. "Hey Doug, waiting long?" I asked him.

"No I just got here. How was your day working with that client?"

"It went well. As usual I just need to build them what they ask for and deliver it to them once it's done.

"Hold these real quick."

"Sure."

I handed him the pizza and soda while I got out my keys so I can unlock the door and let us in. After we got inside Mark came out of his apartment as he saw us. He said, "Hey Coraline."

"Oh hey Mark. Why don't you come in?"

I he did as he close the door behind him. "Mark this is Doug Walker the Nostalgia Critic."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mark-," When they shook hands Mark said, "Fischbach."

"Wait you couldn't be Markiplier right?"

"Yeah, I'm Markiplier. I'm more a gamer for YouTube."

"Coraline you didn't tell me Mark was living here in Gotham. Or are you just visiting?"

"Nope I've officially moved here."

"Well this is cool."

"Come on guys sit down so we can eat." I said. We ate in the living room as I was sitting on the sofa chair and they sat on the couch.

"So what are you doing here Doug?" Mark asked.

"Coraline and I are gonna do a review together. We're reviewing Iron Man Armored Adventures."

"What's that? A Movie?"

"It's a show." I explained, "It shows Tony Stark as a teenager that becomes Iron Man. It's a really decent show."

"It's quite in that cartoon action and comedy area." said Doug, "What I don't like though is that they made Pepper quite a little annoying."

"Yeah there is that." I said, "But I actually like that little change of her because she's a teenager. It's not everyday you get to meet a tough, serious, already grown up teenager."

"Ah that is true. You can't really have the same character's personality when it comes between movie and cartoon."

"So this cartoon series is that interesting huh?" said Mark.

"Yup." Doug and I both said at the same time.

"What I also love the most about it is the theme song." said Doug, "Once you hear it you can't get it out of your head."

"I know right?! It like get's you really pump up for the cartoon."

"So did you two saw it on television or-,"

"I have the box series for it." said Doug.

"I've seen it on Netflix." I said.

"Okay so how did you guys know about it?"

"Coraline was the one who got me interested in it." said Doug, "How did you find out about it again?"

"I came across it when I was looking up Iron Man videos on YouTube. I got hooked on Iron Man the movie so I watched a couple of music videos. Then there it was on the list and I just clicked on it."

"It was the theme song wasn't it."

"Yeah it was the theme song." I chuckled lightly at that, "Believe me when I say this Mark the theme song get you reeling in to watch it."

"I ought to see it sometime."

"So when do you think you'll be available to do this review?" asked Doug.

"I'm not doing anything this Friday so we can do the review on that day."

"Alright then sounds good."

"Hey are you guys planning to do something else tonight?" asked Mark.

"No, why?" said Doug.

"There's this special night event going on in Laser Quest. It's star wars themed and the price is half off for the play."

"Really?" I said, "Sounds fun, what do you think Doug?"

"Yeah sure, I've haven't played Laser Quest in a while."  
>"Okay then, but just to let you guys know," I said, "I'm a badass when it comes to shooting games."<p>

"Tch, uh-huh." said Mark, "We'll see about that."

…

We arrived at Laser quest as we paid and got our code names. Our code names were our YouTube names. Which were Markiplier, Nostalgia Critic, and Core Zero. After the guy explain to us how the game works, how to put on the gear, and the rules. We headed in as we were all solo within 10 players. Even though we say our good luck to each other, I know I'm not going to be easy on them.

I quickly went up the higher level as I tagged 3 players. I saw Doug walking past in my sight up here as I tagged him. "Ha! Got the Critic, now where is Markiplier?"

I tagged 2 other players while I was searching for Mark. When I saw him through the reflection of a mirror. I quickly turned around and pointed my laser gun at his back. Just when I was about to fire it suddenly there were screams of fright happening. Even loud noise like something exploding! But it's not big enough.

I ran to Mark as he said, "What was that?!"

"Trouble." I said, "Come on we have to find Doug. We must evacuate."

We search for in together until suddenly we came across someone who looks familiar. It was the Riddler wearing a black gas mask over his face with the new weapon he's just invented... Wait, his body structure, he's too thin, his hair is darker, and an inch too short. More of all, Riddler doesn't attack people at random, not even for a test drive with new inventions like the Scarecrow or Joker. He's an imposter, and he has Riddler's invention somehow. Then doesn't that mean...

He turn his head to us as we realized he was pointed the sword at Doug. "What do we do?" asked Mark.

"Easy, I'll hold him off bay while you take Doug and get the hell out of here like everyone else."

"What?!"

"Just shut up and do it!"

I took off my gear and chuck it at the imposter. He swung his sword up to destroy it and I quickly tackled him down. I took the mask off as I saw that this man has such a different face structure than the Riddler's. This man even has dark brown eyes, Riddler has blue eyes. Out of anger I gave the guys a few punches before Mark and Doug drag me off him as we left.

I'm going to get that motherfucker if it's the last thing I do.

…

I had to wait a while to be left alone from Doug and Mark, for they were pretty freaked out about the whole thing. But I was able to calm them down and took off to the hideout. When I arrived, everything was trashed. Our hideout was in total ruins for everything is destroyed. Whoever that man was to pose as the Riddler, must've done this and have him hostage. For I don't see him anywhere.

But what I did found as a few blood droplets here and there. They've must've hurt him or the Riddler hurt them. Either way I just hope he's alive. I came across K-9 who's just barely keeping its systems going. K-9 said, "Master Riddle. I tried to protect Master Riddler."

"Is he alive?" I asked him.

"I them take him alive. He fought bravely, Master Riddle."

It finally died on me as petted it's head. I said, "Don't worry K-9. I'll rebuild you." I stand up as I shouted, "OPERATION CLEAN UP!"

Some parts of the walls open themselves up as flying and roller robots came out from them. The started cleaning the mess up as I search for the green orbs Riddler was suppose to make for me. I've found them alright. But they were all crushed or splattered. "Shit." I said under my breath.

At least I was prepared for something like this. If our hideout was ever destroyed. I've built another one far from town that's close to the shore. Riddler doesn't know about it yet because it was meant to be a surprise... Now I just feel sad.

I went to the wall that's putting a distance to our rooms. I knock on it to give that code like shave and a hair cut. It open itself up and provided me my hover bike. It's another motorcycle that's built with pure technology. A green and black, Riddle, hover motorcycle.

I smiled as I said, "Let's get to work."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

While I was waiting impatiently in this chair I'm strapped to. The man who's holding me captive came in with some fresh bruises and a busted lip on his face. I wonder if Riddle did that. He said, "You're assistant." he said as he spat blood at the ground, "Has quite a temper."

I smirked under the tape that's over my mouth. That's what he get's for posing as me. He rip the tape off as I said, "I told you she'll won't think of you as me. For one attacking at random people is not my thing."

"Well excuse me, Eddie."

"What have I told you about calling me that, Freddy."

He backhanded me hard as he said, "And I told you not to call me that anymore."

"What the hell are you even doing here? You're working for Black Mask and yet your creating weapons you shouldn't behind his back."

"You're one to talk, partner."

"Oh don't even go there we were only fucking lab partners back in Gotham University."

"An yet we've created a lot of technology together."

"Yeah, until you created a chemical that nearly killed half the students at the University."

"Oh and what you call holding your hostages in death traps?"

"...I don't kill people randomly, Fredrick."

"Uh huh."

He pulled up a chair to sit in front of me. "Right, it seems that Riddle is your greatest assistant that you've ever chosen. Who is she really though? She maybe called Coraline Fury but that name doesn't exists anywhere in this entire world. Believe me I've checked, twice."

"I don't know."

"You're in no position to fuck with me right now."

"Riddle doesn't even tell me who she really is. She likes everyone to not know her so much. You can even ask any other villain who became a friend to her."

"Bullshit you must know something."

"I don't, Fredrick."

He was silent for a moment until he said, "I've saw two other guys who were with her at Laser Quest. Do you know who they might be?"

"How could I? Riddle doesn't tell me shit alright."

"Why her though? Why decided to have her as a partner."

"She impressed me. The moment I saw her stealing from a ATM machine and I tried to talk to her. She nearly killed me if I hadn't said that I was the Riddler."

"Oh, so she's the type of person who would kill anyone if they witnessed a crime."

"Not with me she doesn't. She needs my approval to do that."

"If so. Then how would she really behave without you around?"

"Like how she's suppose to behave. Don't underestimate Riddle, Fredrick. She's stronger than she looks."

"...We'll see."

He stand up as he was about to leave already. But I said before he could, "Oh and to let you know. Riddle has this sort of habit which she can't get out of, but I'm fine with it when she's not doing it around me."

"What habit will that be?"

"When she finds someone interesting. She kills that person and bathes in their blood."

"Yeah right who on earth does that?"

"Riddle apparently. So try not to make yourself look dull. Even though you are so you should be safe I think. But food for thought you know?"

I just smiled as he took off thinking. Now all I have to do is just create a plan to either get myself out of here, or wait for Riddle to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Is A Hideout To Any Criminal?

I dove down into the opening ground to the entrance of the hideout. I stop the hover motorcycle on the platform. I got off it as I said, "Code 728, HOME!"

The hideout turned on the lights as the system in the computers lighted up under the sheet covers. Then this one animal robot turned on and ran out from under the sheets. It came up to me as it was my robotic cat, "Hello Master Riddle."

"Hello Charlie."

It purred as it rub against itself on my legs. We walked to the computer systems which was a huge screen that's up ahead of this huge hideout. This hideout is pretty close to the shore so I didn't mind putting two huge pools that's surrounding the platform for the hover motorcycle. It took a while building this place, and I've just finished it not too long ago. Riddler would've loved this place, there's even a waterfall way on the other side of the pool.

I pulled down the sheets from the main computer and took out whatever electronics I have on me. When I took out my phone suddenly it had a red light going on and off. "Shit." I said under my breath. When that happens it mean something is tracking me down. They must have the Riddler's phone so they could've use that to track me wherever I go. That's why that imposter was there at Laser Quest.

I plug my phone into the computer so I can reverse it. I'm tracking down the Riddler's phone, that'll narrow some things down on his location. It took a couple of minutes so not long that the computer revealed that Riddler was at Black Mask's building. The same place where we've investigated on who's been creating secretive weapons behind Black Mask's back. I said, "Computer hack into Black Mask's computer systems and rearrange my phone."

"Yes Master Riddle."

While it was doing that I got up and went into the lab room that's in the middle right of this hideout. I then put some of the crushed green orbs into the anaylize machine to see if I can make my own batch. I know I'm not craving any chocolate now but 24 hours isn't up yet, so I'll won't know for sure if the effect will pass soon. I better get some rest though, all this happening at once has really stressed out my mine. I don't even kow if the Riddler is alive or not.

I went out of the lab and just go into my bedroom that's way bigger than the one in other hideout. I just throw myself onto the bed and went to sleep. Maybe sleep will help me calm down.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

This morning Fredrick's men came in here to move me to another room. Just when they freed me from this chair I quickly kicked the man in the face after he untied my right ankle. I stand up and kicked up the chair as I punch the other man in the face, and grab the chair as I swung it against the third man. There was only three of them so I can handle myself well in these odds. The last man I hit was knocked out from the chair to the head. Only two left to go.

"No one told us he was a fighter!" said the man on the left.

"He isn't!" said the other.

"Oh well let me introduce myself."

I knocked them out fast enough to not let them have a chance to fight me. I then said to them as they fell to the ground, "Call me the Riddler."

I search them as I've found a gun on one of them and collected a pair of ammo for it. I carefully went out of the room to make sure there wasn't anyone there. It was cleared so I was okay for now. But just when I went down the hall and turned to the right corner. Two guards and I pulled out our guns at each other. I said as I smiled, "Well I gotta give myself credit. I've gotten out this far."

"Drop the gun Riddler." said the man on the right, "Or we will use force."

"Okay okay."

I carefully placed it on the ground as they grab my arms and took me to Fredrick's huge office. "We've found him trying to escape sir." said the guard holding my left arm. Fredrick look at me with a question look as he turn back to his multiple computers and saw the security cameras that recorded me beating up the three guys. He said, "Wow, I am impressed Riddler." He turn his chair back to look at me. "I didn't think you even know how to fight."

"Well it's all thanks to Riddle."

"Hmm, then that means you're just as dangerous as she is."

"Well I wouldn't say we're equal in strengths but yeah."

"Take him to the room I assigned him."

They turned me around as they brought me to a room that was a floor down. It's was a white padded cell and the restraint they're gonna put me in is a straight jacket. "Shit." I said. I hate straight jackets. They're the same type of restraints back at Arkham Asylum. I struggled against them to not be put in those but they held me at gun point so I wouldn't resist.

Once the straight jacket was on they put a metal collar around my neck that's chained to a the back wall. It's long enough to stand and lay down, so once they were done they left. I am not the straight jacket type. They're uncomfortable and they make me think as if I'm really insane. I'm not insane I'm just a thief with class.

At least about 20 minutes being in here Fredrick came in here. "Well look at you, are you comfy? I tried to make this room look like home."

"Fuck off Fredrick."

"Ooo, what's with the language? I thought you treat Arkham Asylum like home."

"I don't belong in a mental institution!"

"And yet you were sent there more than once. Not even bother to learn your lesson."

"Ha! Just wait until the police sent you there buddy. They'll put you in one of these too."

"Now why would they?"

"You're just as crazy as the rest of us."

He grab a fistful of my hair as he yank it back. "Don't you dare call me insane!"

"Look before we even start with the name calling. What's your deal creating these laser particles?"

"..."

He let go of my hair as he backed away from me a little. He said, "I'm trying to find a way how to turn myself into a laser weapon. With that kind of power I can wipe out anyone who stands in my way. I can destroy this city's hero, the Batman, and that precious assistant of yours, Riddle."

"Please, if a vampire and a witch couldn't even kill her. What make you think you can?"

"Huh?"

"Long story. But still, Riddle is tough to face. Not even the Batman himself could take her down. Ever since she became my partner we've never got caught by Batman, or the authorities."

"...You know, this is the very first time I've ever heard you praise about anyone other than yourself. She must have made a great difference in your life."

I was silent because I didn't want to say more. "I wonder how you'll take it once I squeeze the life out of her in front of you."

"What is all of this even about, Fredrick?! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm just tired being the lower class. Even though you and I have the same IQ. You seem to always smart me. Now why is that I wonder. Until it finally hit me. I just had to me more powerful than you and every other villain that's known in Gotham city. Until the whole world knows my name, and making myself into a living laser is my ticket to take control of everything.

"The only thing that's standing in my way, is you, Batman, and your partner."

"...You're pathetic you know."

"And you're in a straight jacket being held hostage by me. So while you're under my mercy, try not to tick me off, Riddler."

He left as he lock the door behind him. Great, I'm gonna be very uncomfortable while I'm here.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

"Riddle." I open my eyes as I see that I'm floating in a blood again. Then Amy float up in front of me. She's appearing in my dreams more than once lately, and it's usually when my blood starts acting up. She said, "I see you've been having a sugar problem."

"Yeah what is up with that?"

"You're blood type is being eaten up, so the other blood types inside you now can strengthen itself."

"Is that why I've been craving so much sugar lately?"

"Yes. You're going to have to stop eating sugar though."

"What?! But if I don't then-,"

"You'll die, but that's how it's suppose to be Riddle. The last stage to finish off its process is for you to die, but don't worry the blood that's coursing inside you will bring you back to life. You be able to use its power."

"Its power?"

"When you're really in trouble, just call onto it."

"How though?"

"You'll see when the time is right to you.

"And I see that your friend is in trouble."

A image of the Riddler appeared as I see him restrained in a straight jacket while chained to a padded wall. "What?! You can't be serious!"

Those bastards restrained him in a straight jacket?!

… (2 years ago)

"Man this is great!" I said as I put my box down onto my new desk. "Moving into this hideout is like moving into a new home."

"Well officially it is." said Riddler helping me move in some of my stuff, which isn't much. "You can even just stay here if you like."

"Nah, I rather keep on living two lives. To not be so suspicious you know?"

"Yes I understand."

He sat down on the couch, "But remember what you've signed up for, Coraline. If we ever get caught we might get sent to Arkham Asylum together. Then we'll be in those straight jackets again. Well I'll be in those straight jackets again."

"Hey."

I stop unpacking as I jump over the couch and sit down with him. "With me around you're never going to see Arkham again or be in a straight jacket. I promise."

"Heh heh, never say never, Coraline."

"Hey when I keep to my word, I make sure of it."

… (Present)

"Dammit." I said, "I promised him he'll never be in a straight jacket again. Do you have any idea who did this Amy?"

"Well since you have some traces of his blood on your knuckles for punching him at laser quest."

She brought the image of the same guy dress in a lab coat, wears all black, and he's wearing glasses this time. She said, "His name is Fredrick Hunt. Apparently he knows Edward Nygma in Gotham University, they were lab partners."

"What happen between the two?"

"Fredrick was just jealous of Edward. But he also hated everybody. You can say he became a sociopath."

"Sounds about right."

"So when he planned his revenge to poison the whole university with this gas chemical. Edward put a stop to him before he could release it."

"So that's the problem. As his plan for those laser particles?"

"He's going to turn himself into a laser."

"...A living laser. Wow this is so like that one episode from Iron Man Armored Adventures. You know with that villain called the Living Laser, on episode 16 Fun With Lasers."

"You know it's hard to believe at your age you're still watching cartoons."

"So?"

She sighed and laugh a bit as she said, "Well anyway you know what's going on now. So wake up and get to work."

…

I open my eyes back in the room of the new hideout. Now that I do know what's going on I can get the whole idea what's this guy's next move. But if this guy succeeds in turning himself into a living laser. I better start building a device to trap him and...and Iron Man suit. But if I'm going to do this, I'm going to have to steal a couple of things.

I went out of my room and into the uniform room. I Flip through the uniforms I have as I pick the one for tonight. Until suddenly I got a call from Black Mask. I answered it as I said, "Helloski!"

"What? Never mind, is Riddler with you, Riddle?"

"No he is not he's quite indisposed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's missing along with the laser particles that we've took from your labs."

"Which lab will that be?"

"Lab 5."

"I only have 4 labs."

"...Then that must mean one of your scientist built another lab without your knowledge."

"Will you have the time to come see me right now?"

"Yes I can."

"Good, I'll see you in my office in a bit."

"Actually your office could be under watch by one of your scientist."

"What make you think that?"

"Well if this scientist is smart enough to track my phone. He's smart enough to keep watch on you by hacking the security cameras. Let's meet up at the Insidious Dream."

"That underground restaurant?"

"Yeah, every villain goes there right? There's even private booths."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes I have."

"But that restaurant is also a-,"

"Black Mask don't ask details. The less you know me the better."

"Okay then, see you there."

"Yeah bye."

We hanged up and I went back to my uniform room to choose a more suitable outfit to meet up with Black Mask. There's also some regular clothes in here. I wore a light blue dress shirt, a black and blue pinstripe vest, black tie, long black coat, black and blue pinstripe dress pants, black boots with a little height on the thick heels, and to top it all off, black leather gloves, a black bowler hat, and a black straight cane with a silver knob and has a sapphire jewel in the middle. When you're gonna have a meeting with Black Mask. You want to look like you've got class.

…

He was the first one to get there at the Insidious Dream. We had a private booth of our own so we talk in private. I put my can in the holder and put my hat on the hat rack. "This is the first time I've seen you without a mask." said Black Mask who isn't wearing his black skull rubber mask either.

"Oh I brought my mask just in case."

I seated myself down as the waitress came in to take our orders. Black Mask ordered a tall beer along with steak and a bake potato with all the fixings. I ordered the same food but the drink I was a coco-cola. We've even got the appetizer, cheese fries covered in bacon bits along with ranch on the side. "Right so what happen to the Riddler?"

"Well somehow or another our hideout was found and trashed. I wasn't there when it all happen but Riddler wasn't there and neither the laser particles. So I've came to the conclusion that your mysterious scientist figured us out."

"Have any Idea who?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Fredrick Hunt?"

"No. Who is he?"

"He is one of your scientist that's doing secret experiments with those laser particles. I already know what he looks like. The trouble is is that he has the Riddler so I can't do anything without putting the Riddler at risk."

"Wait, how do you even know all this?"

"Fredrick came looking for me and attacked me posing as the Riddler. He was wearing a gas mask at the time so I was able to take it off and give him a few punches. I had some of his blood on my knuckles so I analyze it and his identity pop up."

"That's amazing. Thank God you're a criminal because if you became a hero, I don't think any of us will be doing crime again."

"Yes I suppose it is a good thing I became a criminal. Or else what will be the point if Gotham already has one hero."

The waitress brought us our food. Black Mask said, "So do you have any idea where is the Riddler?"

"He's being held in your very building. I hope you don't mind but since I've reversed the tracking signal from my phone to the Riddler's. It showed me that it was coming from your building so I hacked into your security cameras. He's been hurt but nothing more than a couple of bruises and slit cuts."

"I'm terribly sorry about your partner. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just bring me all the files of your scientist so I can narrow down who Fredrick hunt is to you. I'll devise a plan to bring him down and save the Riddler.

"Oh and by the way what was that whole deal with Batman?"

"Apparently he wanted information about whatever Mad Hatter is doing."

"Really? Man I've met that guy once and he nearly tried to put a microchip brain controller on my hat."

"So he tried to control you too huh?"

"Is he always like that?"

"Tch, he actually believes Gotham is Wonderland."

"Wow.

"So did you know what Mad Hatter was doing?"

"I sold the Mad Hatter some weapons which he paid handsomely. So Batman saw that and he wanted to know why. I didn't know why Mad Hatter wanted them all I cared about was that he paid for them."

"I really wouldn't sell that guy anything that involves technology. Because he's the type of villain that would use you without even thinking about building an alliance."

"How many alliances do you and the Riddler have?"

"Well there's you, Penguin, Man Bat, Scarecrow but he's mostly an alliance to Riddler, Mr. Freez, and Dead Shot but he's my alliance."

"You have an alliance with Dead Shot? That assassin?"

"Yeah, him and I go way back though before I even became Riddle.

"Anyway once you get me those files I'm also gonna send a little animal robot to catch whatever footage that goes around your building. Maybe figure where Fredrick is really hiding Riddler."

"Okay then just as long you tell me these things I'm okay with it. So don't leave me out what you're planning because I like to have my building undamaged."

"I know I can keep your building undamaged but it doesn't go the same for Fredrick you know. But I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Can You Call Someone A Friend When They're Your Enemy? (Riddler's Narrative)

I woke up when someone tap me on the face. "Hey Riddler. Wake up." said Fredrick.

"What do you want?" I groaned from the lack of sleep.

"You're assistant must've figured out that I was tracking her phone with yours. I want you to fix it."

"Don't tell me you're not smart enough to do a simple reverse track."

"That's the thing. I've tried and it didn't work. So come with me and fix it."

"Even though I'm your enemy here why should I help you?"

"If you fix it I'll let you out from this straight jacket."

"...No you're not. The moment you let me out just to fix whatever problem you have. You'll put this back on me."

"Yeah probably, but hey it gives you a break from it at least."

"... Let me see what I can do."

…

When I entered the office my phone was already hooked into his computer systems. I sat down in front of the computers to see what I can do. It kept on pulling up a password code along with a riddle. It said, "Riddle me this, how do you say hello to the Riddle." Riddle must've set this up. I wonder what it will happen if I type the answer in.

I typed in "Hey Riddle Diddle." It accepted the answer then pulled up a video. It was Riddle in her uniform just smiling wickedly. "Hey Riddler Diddle! How's it hanging?"

"What is this?!" said Fredrick, "What did you do?!"

"If you're watching this Riddler then you know I'm coming to save you. Oh and Fredrick."

She know who he is already?! "If you as so much hurt him again or put him in a straight jacket. I'll make sure to do the same thing to you what you did to him. Count on it."

"How does she know?" Fredrick is looking a little panicked.

"P.S. Since you've tried killing me the last time, Fredrick. How about we meet up at the Gotham Casino tonight at 8? Just a friendly chat but if you want to fight that's fine with me. You can even bring your men if you feel comfortable that way. Even though this is only an invitation, you can refuse if you like. The thing is, I'll be seeing you anyway. Cheers."

The video shut off as Fredrick said, "That assistant of yours is quite annoying."

"When it comes to situation like these, Fredrick." I said, "We get pretty ticked that people like you will just mess with us like if you have the right to do so. We don't take that kind of shit from no one, Fredrick. If you're gonna meet with her tonight, I suggest you bring all of your men and every weapon you have because you will not win a fight against her."

"Big words coming from a hostage."

"Go ahead and beat me if you like. Doesn't make a difference to what she'll do to you though."

"... We'll see who's the strongest. I'll crush your assistant!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Guards!"

Two of his men came in as he said, "Take him back to his cell and restrain him with the straight jacket again."

He really has no idea who he's up against does he?

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I was dress in my other suit that's similar to the blue one but it's green. Just to make things easy for Fredrick to spot me. Even the cane I have is the same one except it has an emerald jewel on top instead. Also I have my two favorite girls with me, Delilah and Angelica. "It's nice that you're involving us more with your plans, Bunny." said Angelica.

"Yeah, Foxy." said Delilah, "What do you want us to do once that jerk shows up?"

"I want you two to put these devices on the doors of the private room we're gonna meet in."

"Think he will go with you alone?" asked Angelica.

"Probably not alone but the room is reserved just in case.

"If he doesn't show up we'll have fun here anyway."

Just in time the guy showed up with a black brief case and two men behind him but not too close. "There he is." I said. He looked around until he spotted me. I jerk my head to gesture him to follow me as the girls and I went inside the private room. They came in next as the girls and I sat down at the table.

"Well, go on and sit down Mr. Hunt. This is only a friendly chat afterall."

"Not until the ladies leave us."

"Tell you what, I'll tell them if you tell your men to leave us as well."

"... Fine. Guard the doors."

"Darlings if you don't mind."

They each give me a kiss as they left. The girls put the small devices on the doors without anyone noticing. "You're a Lesbian?" he asked after he sit down at my right since I'm sitting at the head of the table.

"I'm bi." I said, "I go both ways.

"So what's up with the suitcase."

"... I want to make a deal."

"I didn't really invite you here for business."

"But you care about the Riddler right?"

"Of course, he is my partner after all.

"But I'll humor you. What's your offer?"

"I'm having trouble attaching the laser particles to a living thing. I tried it on certain animals but none of them survived."

"Well of course. They're animals, that has nothing to do with the human system. Just look at the Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freez."

"But I want to be safe."

"And you think kidnapping and hurting the Riddler makes it safe?"

"You don't know what he's put me through."

"All I know is that he humiliated you at Gotham University."

He looked at me in shock. "No he hasn't told me anything about you if that's what you're wondering. I just happen to know these things."

"How?"

"You don't want to know me that much Mr. Hunt.

"So I'm assuming that inside that brief case, are the laser particles."

"At least one is."

"Good, we don't want many to break.

"But the thing is, I don't think you can make the laser particles attach to human cells. You can only attach it to metal. You're trying to become a living laser am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And that's because you want control, you want to be the big time villain that's stronger than the villains here in Gotham. Well actually stronger than any villain in the world. I get it, I know exactly where you're coming from. Trouble is, Mr. Hunt. I have the exact same goal."

"So you've join the Riddler because?"

"I'm actually a fan. Because you see back then I was just a killer on a blood spree. But of course I was well feed and they have discipline me to not bite off more than I could chew. But I would just be sitting at home while reading or watching the news about the Riddler. You can say that I've saw a lot of myself in him. But more of my light inside the darkness. That's why I get-,"

I took off my hat and put it on the table as I look at him in a serious manner but with a wicked smile upon my face, "-So fucking pissed off when someone thinks they have the right to hurt him."

He now looks extremely scared enough to say anything more. So I said, "But you know what, Mr. Hunt. Reason why you're alive at this minute, because you got spunk. I like how you think that you can actually take me down. Considering how you tested that theory with the Riddler's new toy."

"Look I'm-,"

"Don't apologize. Because I'm not going to forgive you. But you know what I'll will do?"

"...What?"

"I'll help you."

"... I'm sorry what?"

"I know surprising right?"

"There is a way to make you a living laser. I just need a few days though to get what I need."

"But how can you do it?"

"You've heard of Deathstroke right?"

"No."

"Hmm, make sure you're not around him when you say that. But anyway he's this top level assassin. He caused trouble with me only once and that was 2 months ago. I think he's back in Jump City where the Teen Titans reside. He's been a thorn in their side for who knows how long.

"Anyway he created this device that injects microbes to attach the human blood cells. If I can get that device and put the laser particles in the microbes, I can actually turn you into a living laser."

"Okay, but there's one thing I don't get.

"Why are you helping me become a living laser?"

"Because I know you can't fight for shit. That stunt you've pulled at Laser Quest was reckless and stupid. I want to fight you when you feel like you're invincible."

"You're helping me... just so you could beat me up?"

"No, not just beat you up. That'll be letting you off easy. I want to fight you to the death. I don't take kindly to those who would hurt my partner. If you weren't so interesting I've would've killed you here and now and just walk away like if nothing happened.

"Now all there is to do is for you to make a deal with me. I'll make you a living laser, if you give me a challenge. Think you're willing to make a gamble so you can show everyone that you're the big time villain?"

"... You're insane, but I love the way you think."

He put out his hand to me for a shake. "It's a deal."

"You've already made a deal with me."

"What?"

I grab his hand with my gloved leather hand as I gently put it down. "I had some of your blood on my knuckles when I punched your face at Laser Quest. Your blood merged with mine making a little contract. All I need is the rest of your blood. I know it's a little weird but these kind of things happen to me all the time."

I grab my hat as I put it back on and stand up, "I'm gonna need those laser particles, Mr Hunt. If I'm gonna make you a living laser."

"... Take it."

I grab the suit case and patted him on the shoulder as I said, "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Hunt." I went out the door as I took the devices off them and said to my lovely ladies, "Come along ladies. We're done here."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I was waken up by the sound of the door opening letting in Fredrick. When he closed it to me he looks like if he seen a ghost. He looks awfully pale as he lean against the door and slide down to sit. I said, "What do you want now?"

"...You're assistant..."

"Oh, I see you've accepted her invitation. What did she say to you?"

"... She's amazing!"

He smiled at me with those wide eyes of insanity. "Oh I can't wait till we actually face each other in most awesome fight anyone will ever witness!"

"Fight? What are you talking about Fredrick?"

"We've made a deal. She'll help me become the living laser if I give her a challenging fight to the death. It's gonna take a while but she's really willing to do. She didn't even mention your release in the deal at all."

"Well of course, why would she?"

His smile disappeared as he look at me in confusion, "What?"

"Deal or no deal she'll take me from you either way. The way how I see it. It's kind of pointless to turn you into a living laser because she'll just find a way to defeat you."

"You talk pretty confident in this position your in. In case if you haven't notice."

He grab a fistful of my hair as he pulled it back pretty hard. "You're still my captive, tied up in a straight jacket. Talk shit like that again and I might just keep you silent while you're here, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie!"

I kicked him off from me as he stand back up and punched me in the face. "Come on!" I yelled at him, "You wanna fight me?! Then take off this fucking straight jacket and fight me fair like a man!"

"Heh heh heh, you've just lost your privileges to speak my friend, and just for kicking me. You're legs are going to be restrained too. But I'll cut you break, from the chain collar at least."

"You're a sick bastard you know that."

"I know. Just like once I become a living laser. I'll kill her right in front of you, and that's a promise my friend."

He walked out and a few seconds later the guards came in as they unchain my neck, tie my legs with leather straps and cleave gagged me as I am completely restricted from moving or talking. This is what I get for pulling my punches. Being like this is a feeling I've felt before back at the Arkham Asylum. They guards will fight me to the ground because I didn't want to be in a straight Jacket. I hated being in a straight jacket... This just brings too many painful memories.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I woke up from a phone call this morning as I pick it up from the nightstand. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey Coraline!" said Doug.

"Hey Doug. What's up?"

"It's Friday so you wanna watch some of the episodes from Iron Man Armored Adventures?"

"Oh yeah sure, um... This afternoon right?"

"Yeah. Since I'm just here and all wanna get some breakfast?"

I look at the clock on the nightstand as it said 7 AM. "Yeah sure in about an hour or so I'm with a client right now. There's an IHOP near my place. Wanna meet there?"

"Sure. Cool, I'll even see if Mark wants to join us."

"Cool, see ya later."

"Bye dude."

Once I hanged up Delilah and Angelica immediately was rubbing all over me. "Awww do you have to go Foxy?" said Delilah.

"Come on Bunny stay with us." said Angelica.

"Tell you what how about I'll make you guys breakfast?"

"Really?" said Angelica.  
>"Anything we ask for?"<p>

"Of course."

"YAY!" They immediately jump out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Nothing happen between us it's just that it was quite far from the Gotham Casino to their apartment. So they decided to bunk with me at my hideout.

…

After making them breakfast they were getting themselves ready to leave. I was already good to go so I decided to go outside and sit down to watch that famous island, Arkham Asylum. I remember once when I asked Riddler about it. If I remember correctly.

… (2 years ago)

I was playing around with one of the Riddler's puzzle box machines. Just putting in the answers for these riddles. Then a question pop into my mind as I ask Riddler, "Hey Riddler. What was it like being in Arkham Asylum?"

"Miserable." He said.

I waited for more details but he didn't say anything else, "That's it?"

"Arkham doesn't really have much to be explain. It's a prison for the insane."

"And yet they put you there? You don't seem insane to me."

"Well it's not often you see a criminal wearing question marks all over him."

"That's true."

"But of course that's just my opinion on Arkham Asylum. To others it's like home."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Joker is one of them. Maybe Killer Croc. I'm not sure."

"May I ask what they've done to you in Arkham Asylum?"

"Oh at times when I would talk down to the guards they would put me in a straight jacket and beat me up."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"At times when I would tell it to the doctors they only just say you've probably had it coming. Yeah I've probably did. But only because I would win every argument that the guards will start with. Everyone in that asylum isn't even worth my time. If I can't find them interesting or intelligent enough, I immediately shut them out."

"Heh, I'm pretty much the same. Luckily you and I have the same IQ."

"I don't know, with you you're seem to be a little bit more intelligent than I am."

He turned away from his desk as he came over to me and kneeled down next to me where I

lay down on the couch. "But." he took the puzzle box away from me as he reset it for new riddles, "It doesn't mean I'm going to let you outsmart me."

"Tch, is that a challenge, Riddler?"

"You bet it is, Riddle."

… (Present)

"Riddle!" called out Delilah breaking me out from my little flashback.

"We're ready to go!" said Angelica.

"I'm coming!" I looked away from Arkham Island and go with my ladies so I can take them home.

You know, I have a feeling that I will get caught and be sent to that place. If I am, I'm gonna make it worth while to break out of it. Just like all the big time criminals.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What's The Difference Between An Assassin And Retired Assassin?

After dropping off the girls I went ahead and picked up Mark. When he got a look at my ride he asked me, "When did you got this?!" He was quite amazed by it as he sat down in shotgun.

"I had it for a while I just haven't used it as much."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get my baby in a middle of a crime because of Gotham's criminals. Explosions happen, shootings, rumbles, and all types of crime that would happen around here."

"Ah, I get ya. I would actually do the same."

"Now you know why I would ride my skateboard or take a cab at times."

"So are we picking Doug up?"

"No he's actually already there at IHOP. He just texted me earlier that he's saving a table for us."

"Awesome, his hotel must be close then."

"Yeah Mark the hotel right next to us. Sorry if I left that part of information out."

I parked in IHOP's parking lot as we got out and went in to join Doug. "Hey Doug." I said as we sat down. Mark Sat with me as Doug is sitting across from us in this booth. "Hey Coraline, Mark. Are you guys ready to do that review today?"

"Yup." I said.

"This is my first time reviewing a cartoon series so I'm actually pretty excited." said Mark.

"Hey guys I'm going to go to the restroom real quick so order me an orange juice when the waiter comes." I said as I got up and went to the woman's restroom. After I done my business and I was in the middle of washing my hands. Suddenly I've felt a slight jerk in my body as I nearly fell. "What?" I said very surprised.

I'm starting to have that sugar craving all over again. 24 hours was over long ago but now the effect is really kicking in... wait a minute. Oh that's right I had that Coco-Cola at the Insidious Dream. Coco-Cola has sugar! Why on earth did I've forgotten that small detail?!

This is sure a funny predicament I'm in. IHOP has plenty of sugar and that's the bad part. I'm just going to have to order something that doesn't have much sugar, like eggs and meat. They have sausages and bacon here. I should be okay.

The tingling sensation in my blood has finally stop as I walked out and join with my friends.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I was let loose a little so I can eat my breakfast. My breakfast was just cereal, a banana, and water. The only freedom they allow me to have was the movement in my arms. My wrists were cuffed together in front of me and my legs were still in straps. At least they're letting me have the freedom to feed myself.

In the middle of eating my cereal I heard movement in the vents. Then when the front cover of the vent open itself but hanging there by one screw. Little Corin, the boy whom we've saved from Morgana's ritual climb out of it as he sat down in front of me. "Hey Riddler."

"Corin." I couldn't help but smile, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Riddle asked me to check up on you." he said, "Even though she doesn't show it I think she's really worried about you.<p>

"So anyway how're holding up?"

"I'm managing. It's a pain in the neck being tied up all the time though."

"So I see with those leather straps. Wow they even put locks on them."

"Yup, so I wouldn't try and escape again. They even handcuffed me so I wouldn't try anything while I'm eating breakfast."

"Wow, they must be paranoid about you then. And what's up with these padded walls?"

"This guy name Fredrick "in his words" wanted to make this place feel like home. Meaning to make this cell look like the one back in Arkham Asylum. After breakfast they're gonna put me in that straight jacket again."

"Man that's harsh."

"Yup...

"Well what's Riddle up to anyway?"

"She's devising a plan to kill Fredrick once he becomes a living laser."

"She's really gonna turn him into a living laser?"

"That's what she says she's gonna do."

I just shook my head as I sighed and said, "What could Riddle be up to?"

"No idea but I bet it's something good."

We suddenly heard movement outside. "I better go, see ya later." He ran up the wall as he got back into the vent and close the cover for it. Smart and quick kid.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

After the review I told my friends that I was going to be gone for a day or two. But I'll be back as soon as possible. Doug was a little worried that we might not finish the rest of the series but I gave him and Mark that hope that I'll come back. So I pack up a bag and headed out to find Deathstroke in Jump City. It's not really far since Jump City is only right next door to Gotham.

When I've finally arrived in Jump City I started looking in the places of Deathstroke's old hideouts. The first one almost looked like a huge factory but it was really totaled. Hell it was more trashed than Riddler's hideout. But I know the story, The Teen Titans' first victory against Slade. If I remember what I've heard is that Slade tried to make Robin his apprentice, but things didn't go according to plan.

The second hideout I came to was much more interesting. It looked more like a ruin than an underground hideout. What's even more interesting is that there's a statue of this teenage girl in a standing pose while her arms are stretched out. At the bottom is this square plate that says, TERRA, A GOOD FRIEND AND A REAL TITAN. "Terra." I said her name, "I remember you."

"Do you?"

I heard Slade's voice behind me. When I turn around I see that he's only ten paces away from me. I said, "So what's with you trying to find an apprentice?"

"To carry out my tasks." he said, "I'm guessing you've chosen to work with me?"

"Wrong on all accounts buddy."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Your blue prints of that device you've used against the Teen Titans. Back when you forced Robin to be your apprentice."

"And why would I give you my blue prints?"

"Who said anything about giving?"

I couldn't tell what his expression is because of that mask but I feel that he's smiling. He said, "I'll tell you what. If you can revive Terra back in her normal state, I'll help you make whatever you have plan for it."

"I agree into this deal. You must not try any funny stuff. You got that Slade?"

"It's the same for you, Riddle."

I smirked as I said, "Deal." We shook hands and I turn to look back at Terra. "So what's the story?"

"Terra use her power to stop this place from exploding magma. It was too great for her to handle so she went to the extend to turn herself into stone."

"I see, she has the power to bend earth."

I went closer to her as I place my hand on her head. I close my eyes as I reach out to her chi with mine. I've found it but its very faint. She's not awak but she's asleep. Thank God for small favors I guess.

"She's alive." I said, "There is a way but this is gonna hurt a lot. At least to me anyway."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to reverse her transformation. But thing is, I will only bring her back as a normal human being. She'll won't remember anything about her old life, and she'll won't earth bend."

"How come you can't do that?"

"Terra mean nothing to me. I will not die for the sake of bringing her back whole.

"Stand back a little. You don't want your chi get caught in the cross fire." He did and I place of my hands on her head. I close my eyes and reach out to her chi. Once hers and mine entwined a burning sensation started to heat me up as I had to connect our chi's.

Little by little I've felt her transforming back to being flesh and bone. The process was finally finished as I caught her in my arms. She's still a bit past out but she's going to be okay. "Hold her real quick," I said as he took her from my arms. I then went to the side and started throwing up blood.

It stopped after the third time I've vomit. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Slade.

"It's hurting like hell but yeah... I should be fine."

The moment I even took another step I fell on my hands and knees. "Aww shit man." I said, "Bringing her back was fucking hard."

"What exactly happened?"

"Even though some of her chi was still in her body but her soul got out from it. She was in Astral form so I had to follow her chi line connecting her soul to her body. All I had to do was reel it in but considering that I also had to bring her back in her normal state. That was even harder."

"How did you do it though?"

"Dude it's complicated as hell so why don't you stop asking me questions for five seconds at least? Oh God!"

My blood was tightening my body as I had to just lay down. Then all of a sudden the blood I've thrown up started flowing over to me and was merging back into my veins through my left hand finger tips. "What just happened?" said Slade.

"That's normal." I said.

"Throwing up blood and going back inside your body is not normal."

"Oh and you're the expert?"

When I tried to get back up I've only fallen back down again. "Oh shit. I think I'm going to pass out." Before I could say anything more I blacked out.

…

I woke up on a medical bed as I see Slade sitting in front of a computer. I notice a little red dot in my left arm as I realized he took some of my blood. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I said as I sat up.

"Have you've noticed that you're losing sugar in your body?" he said.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You need sugar in your body Riddle. You're going to die if you don't-,"

"Yes I know the whole story Slade."

I laid down for a moment as I still feel a little weak. "This is suppose to happen. I need to die if I want this to pass. It hurts but it's necessary."

"You're willing to die for what purpose?"

"Oh relax once I die the blood inside me with only kick start my heart up and bring me back. I'm going to be just fine."

"... How do you even know you're gonna be fine."

"... You don't want to me that much."

"... Fine. Whatever this is about I'll wont pry into it."

"Thank you.

"So where's Terra?"

"Sleeping. I have no idea what to with her."

"Well ain't it obvious? She's not gonna remember you, so how bout you take her back as your apprentice?"

"Are you kidding? This girl killed me once what makes you think that she'll won't do it again?"

"Relax I'll just stick her in the Animus Creator and give her new memories."

"Or how bout we just abandon her."

"...Yeah there's an idea."

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Amy right in my ear. "That is a young innocent girl you can't do that to her!"

"So what, she doesn't mean anything to me."

"Give her something to live for, give her a home and a family!"

"You're making this very difficult for me, Amy. Terra is a Titan I can't have her become a hero again."

"Was a Titan, Riddle. Like you said she'll won't remember anything nor have her powers back. Think about it Riddle!"

"... Slade." I spoke to him this time, "I can make arrangements with the Organization I use to work for. They'll take her off our hands and turn her into a killer. She'll be working for them from now on."

"You want to make her into an assassin. What for?"

I look at Amy as she said, "Thank you Riddle."

"You know what I'm doing here... Is monstrous." I said to her. Then I turn back to Slade as I said, "I don't know. For some reason I can't just abandon her. I brought her back and now it's my responsibility to decide her fate. She will be a killer."

…

She'll won't be awake for a while now that I've given her new memories. Slade and I are already back in Gotham in my secret hideout. Not long afterwards the organization came and took Terra into their care when her memories were complete. "They sure don't like showing their faces much do they." said Slade.

The organization are very secretive people. The people that took Terra though are called Envoys. Their main uniform is white and grey robes with that long veil to cover their faces. I said to Slade, "It's the dress code for the Envoys of the Organization. The Assassin's dress code is red and black.

"Well I'm a little tired so if you don't mind I'm gonna rest for a bit. There's a spare room to the left over there if you like to rest too."

"Thanks.

"Hey, will Terra be like you?"

"No, she'll learn the same fighting skills but she'll never reach up to my level."

"Why's that?"

"Because I had teachers who taught me a lot more than the Organization did. To me, the Organization is just basic training."

I turned away without another word and relax on the bed. Just drifting to sleep as darkness took over.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. I was tied up in that padded cell and now I'm free from my bonds sitting in my favorite chair in my hideout. I was in my Riddler outfit with my metal green question mark cane in hand. Wait a minute, I remember this moment. "YEAH!" came in Riddle somersaulting in her new outfit.

Once she landed on her feet she bowed to me as she said, "Presenting to you the Riddler's Assistant!" she stand up straight as she adored her new outfit, "This is so cool! Riddle, the Riddler's Assistant! This totally rocks!" she was showing off her fighting moves which always impressed me.

I couldn't help but smile as I stand up and said, "I'm glad you like your uniform."

"Are you kidding?! This is totally awesome! I've always dreamed about working for you and now it came true! HA HA!"

She headed for the garage where we keep our vehicles. "Come on Riddler! Let's go do some crime!"

Before I could even catch up with her. Suddenly the whole scene change where we're in the blood room in the sewers. I see Riddle kneeling in front of the blood pool. She was already cover in blood and I know where it came from. It came from that guy who's laying dead on the floor next to Morgana. This is Riddle's memory.

"At least... She didn't blame me for her death... right?" said Riddle and all of a sudden I saw Amy rise up from the blood pool and place her hands on Riddle's cheeks. Next thing that happened Riddle was pulled into the pool. "RIDDLE!" I shouted out of reaction. I dove right in after her so I could get her out. But I only ended up back in my cell.

Wait a minute though, this cells isn't padded and it's covered in green question marks. This is my old cell back in Arkham. What am I doing here?! I was starting to panic a bit until the door opened to reveal Amy on the other side. She smiled warmly as she said, "Come on Riddler. I need to show you something."

I followed her as we entered into an entirely different room, but I don't see Amy any where, she must've disappeared. Up ahead I see Fredrick sitting by his desk cutting up newspapers. When I walked up closer to get a better view. I see pictures of me and articles about the Partners in Crime that mentions Riddle and I. I see, he's been obsessed with us from the start.

But he's been obsessed with me since the very beginning. I remember the times when I would spot him stalking me at Gotham University. What the hell is with him? Is he that jealous of me that he'll go far to destroy us both? No wait a minute, he wants to kill Riddle, my assistant. Then why on earth is he keeping me alive?

Suddenly his home phone rang as he picked it up. "Yeah?" I couldn't hear who's on the other line so all I can do is listen to Fredrick talking to the anonymous caller. "Really?" said Fredrick sounding like he didn't believe what he was hearing, "Now what makes you think I can be stronger than the villains or the heroes of Gotham... Ah ha ha! You're joking. You think there's a way to make me powerful? Okay then let's say I believe you on this, but how can you make me powerful?..."

Suddenly Fredrick's expression change to seriousness. "Yes I know all about the famous Riddle. From what I heard she defeated Bane in his territory. But what about her?...Why on earth would she help me become powerful?...Oh, oh I see."

He pluck a picture of me off his wall as he looked at it. "She's got a soft spot for Eddie huh?" Dammit I hate being called that, "Ha! You're joking she's a fan?! Oh this is just too much!... Alright then, say if she does help me because I have the Riddler. What's in it for you?... You want who now?...I don't know. You see I have other plans for Eddie...Why on earth do you want to do that?... Alright alright. You do make a good point as always. You've gotten me interested to see the results... Okay then I'll see what I can do. But you will give me all the ingredients right? It's pretty hard to make a new chemical that won't kill you, you know?... Okay then I don't have to worry much... Alright, talk to you later."

Once he hanged up the room changed into Fredrick's much bigger office. In here I see Fredrick pacing back and forth thinking very hard about something. "Dammit." he said, "Where the hell is she? What is she planning?" He's talking to himself. He must be talking about Riddle. Where is Riddle anyway?

Suddenly a man dress in warm clothes came in. He said, "Where is the Riddler?"

"You can't have him." said Fredrick very harshly.

"You know the master wants him."

This guy has a very thick Russian accent. "Well he's going to have to wait! Until I kill Riddle, you get to have what's left of him."

"If you harm the Riddler in any way the master will be upset."

"Bah! Go away and don't come back until I finish the job!"

The man didn't say another word so he turned away and left. Fredrick went to sit down in front of his computers as he turn the cameras to me. I was sleeping away in that padded cell. Fredrick said, "Why are you so special? Why does Riddle even find you so interesting?"

He brought his fist down hard on his desk in anger as he said, "She should've been mine! She was meant to be my assistant, not yours!"

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "Look how pathetic you are." I said. Suddenly I heard a whimper coming from him. Oh God is this guy really crying?

"Maybe... Maybe I don't have to kill her... Maybe she'll...No...No she'll never agree to be mine..."

He turned off the computers and went out of his office. The room changed once more into some kind of underground hideout but it's in ruins. Behind me I heard someone throwing up. When I turned around I saw Riddle throwing up blood as Slade was just standing there with a blonde teenage girl in his arms. "RIDDLE!" I ran to her and when I tried to touch her my hands past right through. "Riddle what's wrong?! Can you hear me?!"

"She can't." said Amy who appeared behind me.

"What's happening to her?" I said as I stand up.

"Well she just brought back Terra, the Teen Titan girl."

I looked at the blonde teenager as I started remembering that name. I said, "Terra, the girl who betrayed the Teen Titans to work for Slade. But in the end she betrayed him too. Why did she brought her back? What even happened to her?"

When I turn back to look at Amy she wasn't there anymore. Why is she disappearing on me like that?

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Slade.

"It's hurting like hell but yeah... I should be fine." said Riddle.

The moment she even took another step she fell on her hands and knees. Of course I was thinking this was still real so out of reaction I tried to catch her earlier, but she past right through me. "Aww shit man." she said, "Bringing her back was fucking hard."

"What exactly happened?" said Slade

"Even though some of her chi was still in her body but her soul got out from it. She was in Astral form so I had to follow her chi line connecting her soul to her body. All I had to do was reel it in but considering that I also had to bring her back in her normal state. That was even harder."

"How did you do it though?"

"Dude it's complicated as hell so why don't you stop asking me questions for five seconds at least? Oh God!"

She curled in on herself as she hold her stomach. They she lay down to make it easier on herself. Then all of a sudden the blood she thrown up started flowing over to her and was merging back into her body through her left hand. "What just happened?" said Slade.

"That's normal," she said.

"Throwing up blood and going back inside your body is not normal."

"Oh and you're the expert?"

When she tried to get back up she only fallen back down again. "Oh shit. I think I'm going to pass out." Before she could say anything more she blacked out.

"Oh Riddle." I drop to my knees next to her, "What's happening to you?"

The scene changed into a place I don't recognize. It's a hideout I know that for sure, and it's really huge! It was two large pools and a waterfall! I noticed at the very front is a large computer screen that has a green mark. This can't be my hideout could it?

I saw Slade and Riddle as they watched two strangers in white and gray robes taking away Terra while she's still sleeping.

"They sure don't like showing their faces much do they." said Slade.

"It's the dress code for the Envoys of the Organization," said Riddle. "The Assassin's dress code is red and black." So those are the people from the orgainzation.

"Well I'm a little tired so if you don't mind I'm gonna rest for a bit," said Riddle as she was walking away. "There's a spare room to the left over there if you like to rest too."

"Thanks.

"Hey, will Terra be like you?"

"No, she'll learn the same fighting skills but she'll never reach up to my level."

"Why's that?"

"Because I had teachers who taught me a lot more than the Organization did. To me, the Organization is just basic training."

Wow, never have I thought joining this Organization was only basic training for her.

"Well Riddler?" said Riddle all of a sudden, "What are you standing there for?" When she turned around she immediately ran right at me and pulled out both of her hidden blades. I quickly dodge her attack and when she past me, her clothes turned into the black and red Organization uniform. This is my first time seeing it but hearing her say that it's their dress code I get the picture.

"Come on and take me down."

"What?!" I said and I quickly block her blades with my cane. "Riddle I'm not here to fight you!"

"This isn't a battle. This is beating some sense into you!"

She flip backwards as she kicked my cane up in the air. When she got on her feet she lunge herself at me as she tackled me down. When she pinned me down I saw that my cane drop into the pool. "Riddle will you stop this!"

"Don't you mean, assassin, murderer, monster?!"

She raised up her hidden blade to stab me! I pushed her off of me as I dive into the pool to retrieve my cane. Once I swim back up to get out of the pool. I was grab by the back of my jacket's collar and was thrown against a pillar. It hurt but it didn't bring me down. I quickly unsheathe my sword and block her blades again.

"Good, you're reacting quickly now." she said.

"Riddle please stop this."

"I can't, if I haven't given up on you, you shouldn't make things easy for that pathetic Fredrick!"

"... You're right... What the hell am I doing?"

A portal open behind Riddle as I saw me still tied up and helpless in that cell. "You know how to get out of bindings Riddler." said Riddle, "So break free and show that freak what's up!"

"...Okay."

We step back from each other as I sheathed my sword. I said to Riddle, "I'll see you soon alright?"

"Yeah, same here." she smiled at me.

I ran into the portal as I woke up back inside my body. That was one crazy dream I've ever had. I struggle around a bit as I was able to spit the gag out of my mouth. It's going to be hard to get the straight jacket off but if I remember from the last time I've worn this is Arkham. Damn but that took me days to get out of it!

Come on think Riddler... Wait a minute, Bone Chi. I've haven't master it fully but I can bring sharp bones from between my knuckles. I brought some of my inner chi out as I tear through the straight jacket binding me. My hands are bleeding but I must ignore it for now.

I use one of my bone blades to pick the locks that are holding the straps stay bound around my legs. Once they were off I stand up and stretch myself out to relieve the stress in my body. I picked the lock on the door knob and let myself out. I don't see anyone around so I'm okay for now, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna let my guard down. Let's see how long will it take for Fredrick to realize that I'm out.

… (Fredrick's Narrative)

I was notified immediately that the Riddler has escaped from his cell. "Find him! Search everywhere in this building!" I ordered my men. Until one of them step up as he looked terrified. He said, "Sir... I-I found him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the laboratory... He's asking for you."

What the hell is this? I didn't ask the fool anymore as I went to the laboratory. When I entered it though, I was taken by surprised to find five dead bodies on the ground. Blood was just everywhere as I see the Riddler sitting on the table, covered in blood and have these bone looking claws between his knuckles. "Riddler?" I said as he seemed to just noticed me when he looked up.

He smiled as he said, "Hey Freddy." He jump off the counter, "Man that was one hell of a ride!"

"Your hands."

"Huh?"

He looked at his hands, "Oh these. Don't worry they're not permanent. But they're helpful." Once the bones went back inside his flesh he cried out a bit in pain. "AH! MOTHER- HA HA HA! Hurts like a bitch but that's just something I'm going to have to get use to."

"When did you have this power?"

"Power? Ah ha ha! It ain't no power, Freddy. It's a ability we all have."

"What have I told you about calling me Freddy?!"

"Cut the shit.

"I know you're holding me for someone. Now who is it?!"

"What? Where did you hear that?!"

"From you dipshit! And I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

"... Wait, you're telling me that you've escaped from your cell. Killed at least five of my men."

"Ten, there's some in the halls."

"... Okay ten. All for some answers and not even bothering to think about escaping?"

"Why yes. But that's because I don't want to escape. I just want some answers while giving you a hard time."

I smiled at this as I said, "Alright then, now I know I should be cautious about you too."

"Gee, I wonder what made you think that."

"Heh heh, okay so you want answers. But," I quickly pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired a dart at him. It hit him in the right shoulder as he took it out. "That's cheating!" he thrown it at me as I dodge it. Next thing that happened he drop to his knees and fall down onto the bloody floor.

"Get him cleaned up and also this laboratory, and put him in restraints that he'll won't break out of this time."

After I walked out I was left to my thoughts. So somehow or another he was able to know that he was being put on hold for the master. But how is the question, and that ability. It's a no brainer that Riddle taught it to him. If only she became my assistant. We've would've been great as partners.

But the Riddler. He's far different than the man I knew back in Gotham University. I wonder if this is all because of Riddle. Or is it something entirely different? Either way I'll figure it out. I always find out the truth in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Can Destroy You On The Inside And On The Outside? (Riddle's Narrative)

I woke up in pain but luckily I can bear with it. When I got dress into my Riddle Uniform I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin has become pale and there's dark circles underneath my eyes. I see that I don't have much time to stay alive. But I'm going to fight it until I'm really ready.

I went out of my room as Slade and I went to work. He showed me the blue prints on how his device works. They're called nanobots, they're small enough that it can attach to the blood cells. All we needed to do was just change its function. Instead of killing a human being with them we can help the human being become a living laser.

While we were working on that together Slade asked me, "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine." I said.

"You can take a break. I'll continue the project from here."

"I said I'm fine, Slade."

We were silent for a bit until he said, "Why are you so persistent to help this Fredrick Hunt on becoming a living laser?"

"I want to humiliate him." I answered. "He crossed the line so this is my sweet revenge. I'll make him feel like he's invincible, then I'll crush him along with his dreams."

He chuckled as he said, "You're beginning to sound like my daughter." I stop what I was doing as I looked at him in surprise.

I said, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Rose. Ever since my son died she took up his alias name, Ravager."

"And your son's name?"

"Grant."

I'm actually surprised he'd even had children. "So do you have a family?" he asked me.

"...I do" I answered, "... I just haven't seen them for so long though."

"It's the same with me, Riddle. So what's your family like? Do you have any siblings?"

"...A little sister. Well younger sister anyway. She should be just starting college by now. I still have both parents living and they're still married."

"Do they know about what you do?"

"Only my dad knows. Reason why because he's the one who taught me how to be a killer."

"...At what age?"

"Oh... I've started killing when I was only ten."

"So why did he wanted you to become a killer?"

"He didn't actually. He just wanted me to live a normal life, something simple like most parents want. I didn't want that kind of living. I was too thrilled to found out that my dad was a killer. I begged him to take me with him the next time he kills. So I could watch and learn. Next thing I new I made killing a habit."

"You've never stopped killing didn't you."

"...Heh heh, no I didn't."

"So what was your first kill like?"

"..." I didn't look at him when I've given my answer. For I don't want to share that feeling to anyone. So I just said, "You don't want to know me that much, Mr Wilson."

Things finally went quiet as we try finishing things up.

….

Markiplier called me earlier as he wanted to go out and have dinner with me. I left Slade to finish up the project but I also left Charlie to keep watch over him. I put on some make up so I'll won't look so deathly ill. It's bad enough to have Slade questioning me if I should get some rest or am I alright. It get's annoying after a while.

While I walking down the streets of Gotham to try and get to my apartment. Suddenly I was tackled by two overgrown men. Their faces were covered by bunny masks which was a strange choice, but I think I have a clue who they're working for. Before I could take them on my head was grabbed and slam into the ground as I blacked out.

….

"Oh frabjous day callooh callay!" I heard the Mad Hatter's voice. When I open my eyes I see that I was in his hideout. A hideout that looks too much like Wonderland. When I tried getting up I see that I'm handcuffed to the chair, both wrists connected to the back legs by the way.

Mad Hatter, Jervis Tetch came over to me as he grab a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. "Ow! Watch it Jervis!"

"Oh what delightful manners you have Riddles."

"Riddles? I've never been called that before."

"Oh and what's this I see?" He saw the cross of Amy's around my neck as he yanked it off me.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Something precious is it now?" he said, "Something meaningful, something memorable, something worth holding on to.

"Now why would a murderer like you keep something that's connected to religion? Do you believe in God?"

"Jervis if you don't let me go and give me back my cross right now I'm going to be very pissed off."

"Whatever you say Jabberwocky."

Did he literally just called me the Jabberwocky? He was walking away as he pocketed my cross and came back with a green bowler hat that has the Riddler's symbol on the front, but inside I see a mind control device. He said, "I was hoping to try this on the Riddler but I can't seem to find him anywhere. Not even his own men have seen him. I guess you'll just have to do."

"Jervis I'm giving you one more chance to stop and think what you're doing."

He didn't pay attention to me as he just said, "Don't worry my dear Jabberwocky. You'll get to have your chance to defeat the champion and the Vorpal Sword soon enough."

When he got close enough I kicked him in the groin and flip over with the chair as the handcuffs slip out of the legs. I landed on my feet and knee the Mad Hatter in the stomach then push him down as I took my cross back. I grab him by the collar as I said, "Okay jerk off. What the hell is this all about?"

"Whatever do you mean Jabberwocky?"

Suddenly his men stand up from the table they were sitting at and they all attacked me. I cursed my situation as I grip the handcuffs so I can use them as brass knuckles. It wasn't too difficult for me to defeat them but I had a few slip ups. For one, I now have a busted lip, a cut on my right eyebrow that's near the temple, and I've been kicked in the back. But I didn't give up as I pushed myself against the pain and the men that are attacking me at once.

In the end I was the winner. But I think I've bruised my hands with the handcuffs. They made marks around my wrists so they're pretty tight. I'm already starting to feel them numb, which is not good. I saw the key for the handcuffs on the table as I used it to take these blasted things off.

I rub around my wrists to relieve some of the pain. I look at Jervis and grabbed him by the collar again with one hand and drag him to sit in the chair this time. While I was still holding him I said, "Now what the fuck was all that about huh?!"

I shook him roughly that his top hat fallen off. But when his hat fell to the ground Jervis went to sleep! That's when I noticed the mind control chip inside the hat. "Fuck!" I let Jervis go as I pick up the hat and took the micro chip out so that way when Jervis puts it on next time he'll won't be controlled. "Whoever the hell is fucking with me better stop. I'm not in the mood for games."

I crush the micro chip in my hand and walked away feeling more sore than ever.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

We saw the result what have happened to Riddle. She end up winning the fight but she looks tired as ever. Hell I thought she was a zombie for a second! Fredrick turned off the cameras as he said, "Amazing, she didn't even have to use that ability that you've used to escaped. But then again the Mad Hatter is not a very good choice to be her opponent."

He came up to me as he rip the tape over my mouth right off. "Hungry?" he asked. He gotten me in new restraints. My hands are cover with metal that locks them both together. So right now my hands are bound behind my back but my legs are in the same straps with the locks.

I said, "No matter how much you study her moves, Fredrick. You'll won't defeat her."

"Ah, but I believe I will. If I won't then I have other plans to back me up."

He was peeling a banana as he sat down in front of me. "You're seriously going to feed me?"

"Well you've haven't given us much of a choice. You're a difficult man to restrain. Come on now, eat up." he said that last line in such a gentle and childish way."

"Don't talk like that." I said, "It's bad enough that I have to be spoon feed."

"Oh shut up and eat."

He raise the banana up to my lips. I sighed in disappointment as I just took a bite. After I swallowed it I asked him, "Why are you so obssessed over me?" I took another bite from the banana.

"You're an interesting man, Riddler." he said, "You pretty much have it all planned. It's like wether you choose to be a good citizen or a criminal. You'll end up having a good life anyway. I'm jealous of this gift you have."

"Don't make me laugh. Me a good citizen?"

"Well? What kind of life you think you'll be living as a good citizen? What kind of life will Riddle have if she chosen to be a good citizen?"

"...I'll be living as a private detective. If I've ever decided to retire from crime."

"And Riddle?"

"How should I know? I told you before that she doesn't tell me about her life."

"Okay then let's say you do become a private detective. Will Riddle follow you're lead or keep on doing crime? Hey now that I think about it. If you're not the Riddler anymore. Will Riddle take up that name? Now that's something I gotta see."

"Heh, all I know is that she'll kick your sorry ass, and it doesn't matter that you become a living laser. No matter how strong you'll get she'll always find a way to outsmart you."

"Tch, keep on hoping Riddler. Cause once I'm through with her, I got something special for you."

This guy. He really thinks he can do defeat Riddle.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I was walking a bit slow to get to my apartment. For I feel a bit worn out from that fight with Jervis and his men. I have bruises and aches in my body. There are red lines around my wrists from the handcuffs Jervis put on me. Him being mind controlled though only means someone was testing me. I hate being tested! More of all, how the hell am I going to explain this to Mark once he sees me?

When I got inside my apartment I quickly change clothes. I put on a long black sleeve shirt

so Mark won't see the lines around my wrists. I have some bruises on my kuckles so the only way to cover them is that I had to put on my black leather gloves. I wore my dark blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. I fix my hair, clean up the blood that's flowing out from the cut on my bottom lip, and the cut on my right eyebrow.

After putting on my black and blue jacket I heard Mark already knocking on the door. I open it as he immediately noticed the two cuts on my face. He asked, "What happen to you?"

"I had a nasty trip." I said as I smiled.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, let's get going then."

"Okay then." He smiled slightly but looks a little worried.

So once we came out of the building he said, "Hey I've found out about this Greek restaurant here that's called Ekti Aisthisi, and I've been wanting to try it so bad."

"Sixth Sense?" I said, "That's a strange name for a restaurant."

"Whoa you know the Greek language?!"

"More or less. I dabble in the language."

Also I think I've heard about that restaurant. Isn't that owned by-

"Anyway so you think you want to try it?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, sure. I'm willing to have a go."

"Awesome. I know exactly where it is."

…

The moment we've arrived I knew exactly who owns this restaurant for he's a villain, one of my clients, and he's out waiter for tonight. His name, Cilix Anakletos, aka Hydra. Reason why he's called Hydra because he has this power of immortality in a way. No matter how many times you'll kill him he will always come back. But he also has this power to multiply himself kind of like that one villain, Billy Numerous who's a member of the HIVE FIVE. Except they're powers are different because Billy Numerous can be killed and he can only multiply himself by using time.

"So what can I get for you two?" he asked. Luckily he doesn't recognize me. Cause every time we meet I'm usually wearing a mask. We both choose the Gyro platter and ordered a soda for Mark and a tea for me. Thank God for small favors that he doesn't recognize me. Wouldn't that be a big problem.

This is a nice restaurant he has here. There are even belly dancers that go around and dance to the music. Suddenly I spotted two awfully familiar belly dancers. Delilah and Angelica... For once God can't you just let me have a normal day with Mark?!

"I gotta say this is my first time seeing a belly dancer." said Mark. Not for me when it comes to the Penguin's henchgirls. Suddenly my phone started to ring. When I look at it I see that the number belong to Corin. "I'll be right back Mark." I went to the restroom and answered it after I made sure the restroom was clear.

"Corin?" I said.

"Hey Riddle. You wouldn't believe what I just saw."

"What did you see?"

"Riddler kicking ass while using Bone Chi."

"Are you serious?"

"He killed over ten men. I've seen it."

Killed over ten men? Oh Riddler I didn't even think you could do that. I feel a little guilty that I've ever taught him that. "Did he escaped?"

"No, it wasn't his intention to escape. He wanted to get Fredrick's attention so he could get some answers why is there someone after him."

"Someone is after the Riddler? Well how did he found out?"

"He didn't really got any answers from Fredrick. But come on Riddle, he's the Riddler he can find out about anything."

"Right what was I thinking?AH!" Someone like a sharp stab in my body suddenly came out of nowhere. It cause me to drop to one knee but I held on to myself as pull back up. "Riddle are you okay?"

"I'm going to be fine Corin. Just keep watch on the Riddler for me okay? You're doing a great favor me."

"No problem Riddle. Anything for you."

"Alright bye."

We hanged up as I went to the sink and splash some water on my face. "Okay Riddle, you're going to get through this." I went out there and sat back in the booth with Mark. He asked me, "So who were you talking to?"

"A client of mine. Just giving instructions how to work on my equipment."

"Oh okay.

"So how was your trip to Jump City?"

"It was tiring."

"Seems like it. You look like as if you didn't got much sleep."

"Yeah, they um. Kept me busy."

Once I took a drink from my tea, Mark asked me, "Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Ever heard of hands being cold?"

"Come on Coraline. I barely see you wear gloves."

"Okay you wanna see me hands?"

I took them off and show him the horrible bruises on my knuckles. "What happened to you?" Now he looks worried.

"I got into a fight." I said, "Gotham you know. There are many villains roaming out there whether its day or night."

"How did it happened?" He took my left hand in his as he observed it.

"Just a thug who tried stealing from me."

I suddenly hold Mark's hand a little tighter. "But as always I win in the end." Suddenly there was a change in song as Delilah and Angelica were the main dancers. "Ah the main song, Ekti Aisthisi." I said, "Let's just enjoy ourselves for tonight alright? So stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it. You're... my friend."

He seemed to thought over that word, friend. Probably because he doesn't think of me as a friend.

…

When we came back to our apartment building Mark insisted that I come into his apartment so he could treat me. Like if I've haven't done that before I hanged out with him. But he's worried so I just came into his apartment for a bit. While he was dabbing cool water on where the cuts are. "How is it often that you get into fights?" he asked me.

"Too often." I said.

"Well that must stop. Not even I get into fights when trouble happens."

"Well of course you don't want to be mistaken that you're the villain."

He just smiled at that as suddenly he said, "Just kept out of fights as possible, Coraline. I don't want to see you in a hospital. Especially when it's in Gotham."

"Well you'll never will."

I grab his wrist as I pulled away the wet cloth. "Because I'm indestructible remember?"

"Heh, you sure don't look like it."

"Then let me prove it to you."

I grab the back of his neck as I pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised but he didn't pull back. He drop the cloth as he layed down back with me on his bed. Next thing that I knew I was feeling a hunger coming on. My blood was boiling but I felt cold. The only warmth I've felt was Mark.

I put my hands under Mark's shirt to feel his warm body. As I place my right hand over his heart. I feel it beating through his chest, and I can feel his blood coursing through his veins. It's calling out to me, and all I want is Mark. Nothing more, nothing less, I just want him.

Mark took off his shirt but it was a bad move. Because I made a cut over his heart and I immediately covered it with my mouth. As I took the blood in he gasped and I from the corner of my eye, Morgana. I immediately backed away as I got out from underneath him. I didn't see Morgana anywhere but I know her wicked with forever haunt in the dark corners in my mind.

Morgana was the one who love doing blood play on me. She would cut me and suck the blood out from the veins. Now that it's the same with me I feel Mark's blood merging with mine. He looked at me a little surprised as he said, "Are you okay?"

Before I said anything Morgana appeared again kneeling behind Mark on the bed. She caress Mark's left cheek as she smiled wickedly at me. She said, "Come on Riddle. You know you want him." But not that way. I don't want to hurt Mark.

I said, "Mark, I'm sorry. But I'm not in the best condition right now, and I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Yeah, um..."

He looked at the cut over his heart as he said, "It's okay, but if it's all the same with you I don't do that sort of thing. Blood play and all." He smiled slightly as he said, "I didn't think you were that type of person."  
>"I'm not. I'm... Not all here right now so I'm very sorry. I better go."<p>

I grab my coat and headed back to my apartment as I locked it. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who's Impatient And Who's Losing It?

"...Coraline...Coraline!...Coraline!"...Amy?...Am I?...

"Coraline! Wake up! Coraline please!"...Morgana?

"CORALINE!"

I suddenly snap my eyes open when I saw Mark shaking me awake. "Mark?" I said. He hugged me tight to him as he said, "Oh thank God!" Is he crying? I pulled away as I look at him in confusion. I said, "Mark what's wrong? How did you even get in here?"

"The door was open." he said as he tried wiping his tears away, "I came in to check up on you and... I swear I thought you were dead. I didn't feel a pulse. Coraline what's happening to you?"

I got out of bed as I went to the door and see that someone had unlock the door. But this door can't be open unless has a key or voice activated. The only person who would have a copy of my apartment key is Riddler. It's obvious that this is Fredrick's doing. I close the door and went back to the bedroom as I saw an envelope on my nightstand.

"Coraline what's going on?" said Mark.

Before I could even open my mouth I heard a knock on the door. I open the drawer in my nightstand and grab a gun. "Whoa Coraline what are you doing?"

"Stay here, don't come out until I say so."

I went out of my room as I close the bedroom door and said, "Lock." The door locked itself and I went to the front door as I open it and had my gun pointing at Doug. "Whoa! Coraline what are you doing?!"

"Get in here." I said as let the gun drop to my side as he came in so I can close the door.

"Coraline why do you have a gun?" he said.

"Coraline?!" shouted Mark as he was trying to get the bedroom door to let him out.

"Is that Mark in there?"

"Open! I said and the bedroom door open itself to let Mark out. Mark looked at Doug and he look back at me as he said, "What is going on Coraline?!"

"Okay how about both of you just shut the fuck up and sit down so I can try to tell you what I know."

They were caught by surprised but they obeyed. I went to my bedroom and put the gun back in my drawer as I got dress to leave and pocketed the envelope. I went out their in the living room as I said, "Okay, truth, I have no idea why my door was opened while I was asleep. So I'd say that I've forget to lock the door and just go with that. But now that I see what time it is, I'm late for an appointment."

"What?!" said Mark, "You can't just leave I've found you dead when I came in. I think you're sick Coraline."

"I'm not so calm down Mark. Besides Mark I'm actually a heavy sleeper that's probably why I didn't noticed the door opened. And Doug, I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you I was just making sure it wasn't some criminal fucking with my mind.

"Anyway I would love to talk with you guys. But I'm very late so please leave my apartment."

Once they left and I lock the door after us. Doug said, before I could leave, "Hey are we gonna do that review tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I can tonight, Doug, but I'll make it up to you. Talk to you later."

I turn and left while I rip the envelope open as I read, "Make me a living laser tonight or your partner get's it."

"That motherfucker."

… (Fredrick's Narrative)

I was looking at my great work for the battlefield that Riddle and I will be playing on. It's filled with circular metal plateforms on top of pillars surrounded by water, and the one hanging above the tall pillar I'm standing on in the center, is the Riddler. Bound in chains inside that bird cage. I smiled wickedly as I see my ex lab partner so helpless. I said, "So what do you think Riddler? Think Riddle will like this battleroom."

Suddenly we've heard the guards outside screaming in pain as the doors slide opened to reveal the Riddler with two guns in her hands. She came in here dripping in blood as I see the guns with blades at the end of the handle. I said, "Riddle, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Ha ha ha ha! Very funny." She jump from pillar to pillar towards me quickly as he pointed a gun at me and said, "So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now?"

She press the gun right on my forehead as I put up my hands and said, "Whoa now. Actually there's a very good reason. If you kill me right now. You're going to send Riddler to his watery grave. You see I have a device attach to my heart to trigger that cage to open in case if I go into flatline. So, yeah, sorry."

"You fucking cheater."  
>"It's called winning something incase if you lose. You should try it sometime."<br>"Go eat a dick."

"Ooo such vulgar language. You don't like it when it's you feeling like you're going to lose."

"It's not even that at all Freddy."

"...What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter? I know I'm going to win this fight, Freddy. I'm just having one of those normal bad days."

Suddenly the blood that was all over her seeped into her skin as it disappeared. She turn her head to the side as I heard it crack. She looks awfully pale, she didn't look this pale the last time I've seen her. "Okay then. My spare key please. Unless you want a bullet in your knee cap."

I didn't argue. I just took the key out and give it to her. "So what's up with you? Where did the blood go?"

She looked at me with those dark hollow eyes which I've could've sworn they were light gray. She smiled as she said, "You don't want to know me that much, Freddy." She turned around and walked away.

If I didn't know better, it seemed like if I was talking to a dead person already. That thought chilled me to the bone.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

When I entered the hideout I see Slade finishing up the last touches of our project. I said, "So how's it working?"

"It's working great." he said, "I was able to attach the laser particles to the nanobots with no problem."

"That's great cause apparently Freddy wants to become a living laser tonight so we can do battle. I've seen the battlefield by the way."

"So what does it look like?"

"Tons of metal circle platforms on top of pillars with water everywhere and one large tall pillar. Almost like this hideout but my hideout is more awesome. Oh and if I kill the bastard, he'll drown the Riddler because apparently, he put a device in his heart that triggers the cage he's in to be opened in case if his heart goes into flatline."

"Ain't that cheating when this is a fight to the death?"

"That's totally cheating!"

I plop down on the couch as I sighed in great disappointment. I said, "Well I pretty much know what to do. The trouble thing is I'm quite tired and I don't know how long I can stay alive."

"Yeah, no offense but you look already dead."

"Gee thanks.

"Wake me up until it's like 8 or something."

Suddenly I was smacked right on the forehead by Slade. "Slade?! What the hell?!"

"No sleep." he said, "To sleep is to die. At least in your case."

"Oh come on I'll be-,"

Suddenly I was grab by the jacket as was thrown into the water. Once I swam back up I yelled at him, "YOU'RE DEAD DEATHSTROKE!"

"Well has that waken you up?"

"Don't-hey... Wait a minute..."

Suddenly I've felt utter relief in this water. It's relieving the tension in my body and my blood isn't causing me pain anymore. "I'm... feeling better."

"See, getting thrown into the pool helps you clear your head."

"Not that stupid! I'm talking about my blood. It's calm down."

"Has it now?"

"Yeah, it really has. I'm not feeling any pain anymore."

"Well now that we clearly see that the only way to stop the pain is water. How bout we test out that project."

…

I got ready for tonight's battle. I wore my Riddle uniform, no body armour, and no weapons. This is a total fight of melee. Once I came out of the uniform room Slade had everything set up and ready to go. He asked me, "So how's this going to work out?"

"Once I die. You make sure nothing stops this project, don't interfere my fight with Fredrick, and just get the Riddler out of there. Is that clear?"

"Of course."

"Then let's get going."

…

I've entered the battle room alone with the device that can turn Fredrick into a living laser. When I got onto the first platform which is the lowest. I heard his voice, "Coraline Fury." I couldn't see where he is but I can pick up the sound where he's coming from. "I've been waiting for you!" Fredrick jump down here from a tall pillar. Which I'm quite impressed that he didn't break his legs.

He was dressed in a black body armor that you mostly see on special forces, and also he has the laser sword attach to his hip. "And I see you've brought the device. You sure it will turn me into a living laser?"

"Positive. Just stand in front of it so we can get this show on the rode."

He did as I turn the thing on. Without even asking him if he was ready I just press the button and a yellow beam hit his body. It provided a little kick so he fell into the water. "Oops." I said.

I jump from pillar to pillar as I got up to the tallest one where the Riddler is trap inside that cage. He was tied up in chains as he was cleave gagged too. "Riddler." I said as I smiled. He looked at me with those blue eyes of his. "Man am I glad to see you alive. Corin told me that you've achieve Bone Chi."

He nodded. "I'm so proud of you !" I was tackled with full force by Fredrick. I was being held by the neck as he looked at me with glee that he's going to kill me. We're flying in the air just above the water as he was glowing with those laser particles. He said, "Thank you so much for making me your death."

"No problem. But thing is."

I kicked him off me as I landed on my feet on another pillar. "I made a promise that I wouldn't let anyone take my life. Meaning I can't lose to you!" He came at me again as I dodge and grab the laser sword. Luckily the gloves were attach to the hilt so I can put them only quickly and activate the sword.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that?" he suddenly disappeared as I tried hard to pick up his chi. But it seems like if his chi is all over the place so I can't detect where he is. Until suddenly I've felt a hot spot behind me. I quickly turned around and hit him in the face with the flat side of the sword.

"How did you?!" He was shocked that I was able to detect him.

"I'm pretty quick when it comes to someone attacking me pretty close." I said.

I swung the sword as it separate and whip at him. He dodged it as I jerk it back and it was able to make a cut on his right hip. Once the sword reattach itself again I said, "I see no difference between you being an ordinary human and a living laser."

"I'll make you eat your words!"

He came at me. "Wow, haven't heard that one before." I spin myself in the air to do a corkscrew kick. I aimed for his face but I ended up bringing him down a little when I kicked him in the neck. A not so bad move if it wasn't by accident.

He grab my leg and toss me against a pillar hard. I had to jump from it to get away from his oncoming attack. While I was in the air for a little bit I swung the sword as it separated itself and made a gash across Fredrick's back. Whe he turned I jerk the sword back and landed on my feet on top of a pillar. Just when he attacke me. I blocked him with the sword.

I feel Fredrick heating up. If I get too close he might fry me. "You're quite annoying you know." said Fredrick.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get beaten by a girl?"

He pushed me back right off the pillar. Shit I have no where to really jump off to. Looks like I'm going to have to take a dive. Except I stop falling when Fredrick grab me by the neck again. I use the sword to cut him on the arm as he let go. I jump off from him and grab onto the edge of a pillar and lift myself to get on top of it.

Suddenly I saw a wicked smirk of his face as he flown right through the pillar I'm standing on. The pillar crumbled into pieces as I had to get away from the tumble fast. I jump off a piece from the pillar and from another pillar. As I turned I swung the sword again at him but he knew better to dodge it this time. Next thing I kne he flew at right me as punched me in the stomach.

He took the sword away from me and thrown me on top of a pillar. I force myself to stand up despite the pain I'm in. My blood is really screaming out in pain and it's causing my body harm greatly. I don't know how long I can stay alive. I had my answer when all of a sudden I coughed up blood.

"It's time." I heard Amy's voice in my head. When Fredrick got onto the pillar he saw the blood that I've coughed up. He just smiled wickedly as he said, "Must've busted a rib. Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Riddle."

"Riddle fall into the water." said Amy. "He'll won't go after you and destory your body. You can still come back to life in one piece."

I couldn't help myself but start laughing. "What's so funny?" said Fredrick.

"Nah dude. I was just thinking about you taking my life. I don't see it. Hell you're not even strong enough against me while I'm dying. You couldn't even avoid one injury and look at you. What a waste of laser particles."

"Why you!"

"See ya on the flip side."

I fall back so he couldn't get to me. After I hit the water I feel my body locking up on me. I can feel every fiber in my body just beginning to die as my heart stopped too. Next thing that was left, I just close my eyes while I was shrouded in crimson darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Do You Call A Criminal When They're Dressed Up As Iron Man? (Riddler's Narrative)

I saw Riddle fall off the pillar and heard her body hit the water. I snap to it as I struggled against my bonds. I was able to get off the gag but the chains are really locked up tight. "Dammit!" I said in frustration. I hate it when I'm totally useless!

Did I heard Riddle correctly though? Was she really dying? No she can't be, she's not dead. This is all nothing but a mind trick. I've done that sort of thing myself. "Come on Riddle, get back up." I said. I can't see her anywhere, she's not dead I know she's not!

Fredrick was laughing as he flew up here where I'm at. "Looks like Riddle has given up. Too bad. I would have loved it killing her right in front of you. But I guess this counts too."

"She's not dead. I know she's not! Riddle will never let you win!"

"And yet you've witness it yourself that she given up. But it's really a shame that she was dying during this fight. Oh well, I guess this means I get to have a little fun with you before I just give you up to the master."

"Who is the master?"

"Heh heh, wouldn't you like to know."

Suddenly there was some noise going around the walls. "What is that?" said Fredrick.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I was feeling someone's warm hand caressing my head. When I open my eyes I see that it was Amy. I wasn't in the water anymore but I was by a pool in an open cave that's very cold. I asked Amy, "Where am I?"

"You're grave," she said, "This is your resting place."

I stand up as I looked at the pool. Up ahead is a tombstone made out of white marble. It's in Korean though and the name on it isn't mine. "Wait a second." I said, "Isn't this-." She nodded her head.

"No way... Never thought I would ever get to see this place."

"This resting place use to be your Master's," said Amy, "It will be yours eventually." her voice changed all of a sudden.

When I turn back to her I see another woman standing in front of me. An Asian woman who wears a white komono and has beautiful long black hair. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I use to be your master's guardian. For I am the guardian of this resting place."

"So this is where I'll be buried?"

"You'll be sleeping in the holy pool like your master. Once you do, your guardian shall be Amy."

I've felt Amy wrapping her arms around my left arm. "You make it sound like it's tradition." I said.

"It is now. For you're the first that he has ever trained."

"Really? Heh, and to think there are others like me."

"There are. You've just haven't met them yet."

"Now that you've gotten a sneak peek." said Amy, "Time to wake up. Go save the Riddler, Riddle."

She kissed me as I fall back in the water. I open my eyes and seen the blood I have lost floating around me. The blood flowed back into my body and my heart started pumping inside my chest. It hurt but I'm alive. This time, shit is going to go down.

I was floating upstright and all this water started to circle around me as it made an air bubble. I look up as I breath in to get the air back into my lungs. I smiled as I said, "Hold on Riddler. I'm coming!"

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Something was happening in the walls but there was also something happening in the water. There was a bubble in the water. "What is that?" I said. Right when I said it the water shot up right into the air! Once the water went back down it revealed Riddle, alive and well and looking better than ever!

I smiled and laugh with excitement and relief. "RIDDLE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I shouted. She smirked her famous wicked grin and jump back onto a pillar in front of us.

"No..." said Fredrick who looks frightened and so shocked. If only I had a camera to take a picture of it. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I WATCHED YOU DIE! THERE WAS BLOOD POLLUTING THE WATER!"

"You forget, Fredrick Hunt." said Riddle, "I'm the Riddler's Assistant. I will never keel over for the likes of you."

"Hey Diddle Diddle!" I said.

"Time for a Riddle!" she said.

she outstretched her arms as all of a sudden pieces of armor broke through the metal walls and started piece together over Riddle's body. Once the iron mask covered her face. I see that it's black and green with a green question mark on the mask. Then Riddle shouted out loud, "I AM IRON MAN!"

"... Really?" I said. "Really Riddle?! You built an Iron Man suit?!"

"Ha! Why wouldn't I?"

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I was fully armoured and ready to take on Fredrick. This was the real project. Before Slade and I came here he inserted the microchips into my wrists so the armor can come to me when I call upon it. But it can also come to me when I'm at a flatline situation so that way it can jump start my heart. But since the armor picks up that I'm alive, it doesn't have to do that.

This armor was tricky to build but me and Slade pulled it off. So now I am fully loaded with the Iron Man suit. Is it bad to be a fan of a hero when you're a criminal? I think not. In a way, I am Iron Man, well Iron Woman at this point.

"I'm going to make sure that you stay dead!" said Fredrick as he flew right at me. This time it was me who grab his throat and I slam him right into the ground. "You shouldn't have fucked with the Riddles."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

While I was watching the fight suddenly something rocked the cage as I see Slade. "Deathstroke?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Riddle ask me for help."

"She asked you for help? Didn't you attacked her not too long ago?"

"It was only a test I assure you."

"Yeah don't do that again. That's my assistant you're testing."

"She can handle it."

When he tried getting the door's lock to open I immediately said, "Don't! If you break the lock by force the bottom of this cage will open, the plateform too and it'll let me fall into the water."

"Then you'll drown. Smart. You know now that I think about it, if I kill you would Riddle become my assistant?"

"Slade!"

"I'm joking.

"Okay obviously that Fredrick fellow has the key to this lock. Since those two are in the middle of their fight. She's going to have to try to dig around his pockets to find the key.

"HEY RIDDLE!" He called out to her.

"WHAT?!" She said as she Matrix dodge from Fredrick's attack. Yes I've seen the movie, and yes I'm a fan.

"FREDRICK HAS THE KEY TO UNLOCK THE CAGE! GET IT FROM HIM!"

"I'M ON IT!"

She grab Fredrick's arm and turn over to bring him down onto the ground. She search through his pockets and found three keys. "HEADS UP!" She toss the keys to Slade. Thankfully he caught them all. "Okay Riddler I'm going to get you out of here."

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" shouted Fredrick as he grab Riddle and they crash through the ceiling!

"Slade please hurry it up!"

"I'm on it!"

… (Riddle's Narrative)

We crash through the ceiling as we took this battle upstairs. I grabbed him and toss him up before me, and we apparently crashed into Black Mask's office. When I lifted myself up on my hands and knees. I see Black Mask sitting at his desk eating Snickers. I looked at him as I said, "You're telling me you did have a secret stash of chocolate bars?"

"Doesn't every villain have one?" he said.

"YOU GREEDY BASTARD!"

I was grabbed by Fredrick and we both crash through the window as Black Mask duck. I activated my fly mode and we both fought in the air. We were going at it around Black Mask's building. "I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Fredrick as he throw a punch at me. I dodge it and said, "Not if I kill you first."

I upper cut him under his chin and kneed him in the stomach. As I pulled back his hair he suddenly heated up as he tried to punch me in the face with those deadly laser particles. This armor is built to withstand the particles because it has some of the particles in the system. But if Fredrick keeps this up he might actually kill himself because the particles are attach to his blood cells. I can feel his blood in my veins for he's actually in pain.

But of course, why should I care if he's in pain? The more pain that's afflicting upon him the better. That's what I've been hoping for those particles to do to him. I want him to suffer like I did. I want him to beg for relief, I want him to beg for death!

I thrown him onto the roof of Black Mask's building. He reacted quickly enough though to land and come back right after me. He used the sword he took from me earlier to lash out at me. I dodge it and went straight after him as I tackle him to the ground. The impact made him drop the sword and I slam his head against the floor.

Now that he's tired and weak. I shed off my armor and controlled it to get on Fredrick so it could trap him. He tried getting out of it but the laser particles aren't helping him much. I said, "Don't bother. It's a total waste to struggle."

"You bitch."

I snap my fingers as I forced him to kneel in front of me as the chest armor opened up to expose his torso. "Now where to start." I said as I use Bone Chi to grow finger tip bone claws to tear off that body armor so I can expose the skin.

"What are you doing?!"

"Let's say I'm doing a special disection project."

"You're going to cut me open?!"

"That's what I usually do when I kill someone. Why do you think the press reports about wild animals killing humans at night?"

"Come on can't we talk about this?!"

"You've should've just stayed away, Fredrick. Whoever you're working with, I'll make you as a message to that master of yours to say that the Riddler is protected."

"If I tell you who my master is, will you let me live?!"

"...Shoot."

"His name is Dr. Strange. Hugo Strange! He's been interested in the Riddler for some time, he doesn't tell me why though."

"And I'm guessing you don't know where he is huh."

"I don't! That's all I know!"

"...Okay then, thank you for the information." I made a cut into chest as he hissed at the pain.

"What are you doing?! You said you'll let me live!"

"No I didn't. All I said was shoot. I didn't promise shit."

"Riddle!" came up the Riddler and Slade.

"Ah, Riddler! Just in time too!" I said cheerfully. "Even though he did pissed me off. But, he's your enemy from the past. So!"

I walked behind Fredrick as I place my hands on his shoulders. "How 'bout you do the honors?" Riddler was a little shock to hear that from me. But this is pretty much fair since Fredrick is the one who imprisoned Riddler here. "I'll even help you with the steps." I said, "It's takes a little bit of time but it's quite fun. First you need to make him beg for death then you kill him after you refuse so many times. Unless you want to torture him for as long as you like. We could do that."

"Riddle." said Riddler calmly.

"What?" I said.

"Were gonna need him alive. He knows about this guy who he calls master. There's someone else who set this up."

"I know, and I've already got my answers for that. Ever heard of a guy name Dr. Hugo Strange?"

"... Once."

"Hmm, Looks like the Riddler knows more than you do Fredrick."

"Please don't kill me."

"Shut up and let me think about it."

I walk over to Riddler as I asked him, "Why are you being so skeptical all of a sudden? From what I heard from Corin is that you killed ten men with no problem."

He didn't answer, he just looked at me. Until I've finally got the hint. "Ohhhh, Oh I see. You've enjoyed it too much. Well I am very sorry Riddler. When that sort of thing happens, you can't stop. Heck I tried and I can't seem to get off of my addiction. But of course even though you've killed other people before them. It's just that you've haven't killed those people by your own hands... But I understand. Slade if you don't mind take Riddler to the car and collect whatever laser particles is left in laboratory."

"Riddle let's just sent him to Arkham Asylum." said Riddler.

"... And let him experience relief? Let him feel like he's safe from me? I can't let that happen Riddler. I want to kill him. I want him to beg for death."

"You really want to make it that easy for him? Kill him now and he'll never suffer."

"...Are you asking me not to kill him? Or are you ordering me?"

"...I'm ordering you."

"...As you wish, Riddler."

I turn to Fredrick as I said, "It's your lucky day." I pointed two fingers together at him as the armor closed completely on him, "Activating code 3634." I said.

"Riddle what are you doing?!" said Riddler.

"I'm extracting the nanobots from Fredrick's blood cells. I'm taking away the power that I've given to him."

Once the process was done the suit open up as he just fell to the ground. "I'll take him to Arkham Asylum, but don't worry. He'll be very much alive."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I waited egerly for Riddle's return as I wait in this new hideout she built. It's quite magnificent, I didn't even know that she was even working on this! When Slade drop me off here he took off back to Jump City. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him from time to time. But I hope it's just one of those times he will help us and not attack my assistant.

Finally Riddle flown down here from the entrance as the suit strip itself from her and went into the laboratory. Riddle looked at me as she smiled. She looks all bruised up from that fight. I asked her, "Is Fredrick in Arkham?"

"He is, I didn't think we've even had contacts in Arkham Asylum."

"I keep some just in case."

"Ah.

"So what do you think?" She asked me about the hideout.

"It's great!" I said, "How long have you've been working on this?"

"Since we've meet actually. When I asked you how many other hideouts you have you've only had one. So I decided to built a second hideout just in case if the first one get's trashed."  
>"So are we gonna be working here from now on?"<p>

"No not really. It's only if we need to. The first hideout is being redecorated by the robots I have built. It's gonna take a while until it's finished."

"... Thank you Riddle."

"No problem."

She walked over to the long couch as she just thrown herself onto it. "And now, it's nap time. From all that dying and fighting has really drain my battery. Your room is over there if you want to rest too."

She pointed the way but before I entered it. I sat down with her as I ask, "Riddle, you seemed very proud of me that I killed those men. Were you disappointed that I didn't want to kill Fredrick?"

"No, I was actually surprised," she said, "The guy prisoned you underneath Black Mask's building. To think you've would've built a lot of anger towards him."

"Well of course I was pissed off... It's just that... I've felt scared. I was scared of myself I'll-,"

"That once you kill him you'll won't be satisfied until you kill more."

"Yes. I didn't just kill those men because they were trying to stop me or in my way. I killed them because I wanted to kill them. I wanted to see their blood, I wanted their blood all over me. How do you even cope with that Riddle?"

"... It's hard, Riddler. And it will only get more difficult to contain that killer inside. But if you want to stop. Then you're just going to have to not witness me kill our enemies. Because that'll might trigger something. I'll try to make things easy for you.

"At least you're only at the beginning stage. This killing spree will probably just blow over."

"I hope so."

"It will if you really don't want to kill. Anyway."

She sat up and hugged me, "I'm glad you're okay." I'm never gonna get use to her hugs. Well, might as well just enjoy the moment. I hugged her back as I said, "Yeah, and I'm glad you didn't die."

"Gee, thanks Riddler."

We let go and I entered into my new room in this new hideout. Oh Riddle, will you ever cease to amaze me?

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I couldn't help but ask the Riddler. He agreed to come with me so he could meet with my friend, Doug. Once we knocked on Doug's hotel room, Doug let us in as I said, "Hey guys, Doug, this is Edward Crowen."

"Nice to meet you Doug Walker." Edward and Doug shook each others hands.

"Nice to meet you Edward Crowen." said Doug.

"Edward!" said Mark cheerfully as he brought Edward in for a hug. Mark said, "Where have you been? I've haven't seen you since Halloween."

"I've been pretty busy."

"It seems like you and Coraline are always busy."

"We have our own businesses Mark." I said, "Of course we're going to be busy."

"So what's this about?" asked Doug.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but can Edward be part of the review with us? I've been talking about this show for a while to him and he's pretty interested."

"Yeah I don't mind. The more the merrier right?"

"Ha ha! This is going to be fun!"

"So Edward have you've seen some of the episodes already?" Doug asked him.

"No I haven't."

"Okay we'll watch the first episode first then we can get on with the second one."

"Great, I'm excited."

I wanted Riddler to get more involve with my life. Also, I want to do something fun with this review. With us watching the Iron Man Armored Adventures, I think we can now all rest for a while without dealing with Fredrick Hunt. But of course, we're dealing with a new player now. Whoever this Dr. Hugo Strange is, he seems to have eyes set for the Riddler. I must do whatever I can to keep Riddler out of danger.

… (Fredrick's Narrative)

I was sitting in Arkham's padded cell with the striaght jacket on. Now I feel what Riddler had felt when he was in this position. Wouldn't he hollar with laughter to see me like this. Just when I was about to go to sleep, suddenly the door to my cell opened. Must be a doctor checking up on me. Except it wasn't a doctor who came in.

It was the Riddler's Assistant, Riddle. She smiled wickedly at me as she said, "Just because Riddler ordered me not to kill you. Doesn't been I can't torture you."

"Oh God."

"Now, let's start this Vicious Tradition, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Riddler's Assistant-Vicious Traditions


End file.
